NE ME QUITTE PAS TOME 41
by Blanquette
Summary: Historique… Ryô Saeba est un homme de l'ombre, un nettoyeur. Filatures, garde du corps, parfois meurtres, il accepte n'importe quel travail du moment que le cœur du client [fait] vibrer le mien , dit-il. Son partenaire Hideyuki Makimura, est un ancien policier. Un jour Makimura est assassiné par le cartel Union Teope. Sa sœur, Kaori, décide de prendre la relève de son frère c


**Historique… **

**Ryô Saeba** est un homme de l'ombre, un nettoyeur. Filatures, garde du corps, parfois meurtres, il accepte n'importe quel travail du moment « _que le cœur du client [fait] vibrer le mien_ », dit-il. Son partenaire **Hideyuki Makimura**, est un ancien policier. Un jour Makimura est assassiné par le cartel Union Teope. Sa sœur, **Kaori**, décide de prendre la relève de son frère comme partenaire. Dès ce moment, Ryô s'efforcera de ne plus tuer. Ryô est une personne qui cache ses sentiments. Son passé très lourd n'est que vaguement évoqué. Il semble jouer un jeu quand il drague les jolies filles. Par la suite, on apprend que Kaori et Ryô s'aiment mais n'osent pas se l'avouer, car Ryô ne peut se permettre de tomber amoureux avec le travail qu'il fait et le milieu dans lequel il vit car comme il le dit si bien " une femme peut tomber amoureuse et le rester toute sa vie, moi je ne peux l'être que de temps en temps" (Amour, Destin et un Magnum 357)… Enfin disons qu'il ne peut l'assumer que de temps en temps.

Avant d'entamer cette histoire, je vous demanderai pour celle et ceux qui ne m'ont jamais lu, de lire absolument le Tome 40 « Ne me quitte pas… » Avant de lire celui-ci. Merci et bonne lecture.

NE ME QUITTE PAS… SUITE…Rappel sur la fin du dernier tome…

Le soleil commençait à décliner sur les hauteurs de la montagne, ils se regardèrent très sérieusement, et Ryo proposa au nettoyeur de dégainer quand les derniers rayons du soleil disparaitraient derrière les collines.

Ils se positionnèrent face à face, attendant l'obscurité. Il n'en resterait qu'un, mais lequel ?

Le crépuscule fit donc son entrée par cette belle soirée du mois d'Avril, et nos deux nettoyeurs sortirent leurs armes en se pointant du canon…

Le vent se réveilla, soulevant quelques feuilles au passage…

Les crosses argentées de deux armes à feu brillèrent dans l'obscurité.

Et ils tirèrent…

Il se passa un moment avant qu'un corps lourd ne s'écroule…

Ryo venait d'être touché. La première balle lui traversa la poitrine, l'éjectant au sol, cloué à terre, Ryo crispa sa main contre son ventre et pivota pour essayer de se relever.

Mais le tueur ne lui laissa pas le temps.

La deuxième balle atteignit Ryo à la tête. Il roula sur le sol alors que l'assassin s'avançait vers lui, braquant l'arme dans sa direction pour faire feu une troisième fois.

Un long filet de sang s'écoula de sa bouche.

A terre gisant sans protection, tandis que tout vacillait autour de lui, il releva la tête et aperçut son ami, et le regarda sans haine.

Le duel avait été propre, ils avaient agit comme deux professionnels et kit à mourir autant que se fusse de la main de cet homme.

Et, avant de perdre totalement conscience….

(Ryo) Ne fait pas de mal à Kaori,…

(La Larme) Je ne lui ferais aucun mal, je te l'ai déjà dis, ne craint rien.

La Larme se rapprocha de Ryo et le prit dans ses bras, il le regardait comme un père regarde son fils, son regard était ampli d'une grande tristesse.

Quand tout à coup la Larme entendit une détonation et sentit une forte brulure au niveau de son cœur.

A cause du vent et de la pluie qui s'était mis à tomber, il n'avait pas entendue les bruits des pas qui se rapprochaient.

Dans le reflet de l'arme de Ryo qui était resté à terre, il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir simplement le reflet d'une ombre mouvante et avait sentit trop tard la présence qui se trouvait derrière lui.

L'endroit étant plongé dans la pénombre, il était impossible à La Larme de distinguer le visage de son agresseur. Une fois que la balle qu'il avait reçu en plein cœur, le projetant à son tour au côté de Ryo, il constata que la silhouette avançait vers lui d'un pas résolu.

Qui ? Se demanda-t-il ? Qui ?

Sur son visage, il sentait l'eau glacée de la pluie qui se mélangeait au sang et lui embuait les yeux.

Tout se brouilla autour de lui, mais il essaya une dernière fois d'apercevoir les traits de son meurtrier, avant de mourir.

(Kaori) C'était vous…

Kaori était arrivé en courant cherchant son partenaire désespérément à la fin de la conférence qui s'était très bien passé pour les Chefs d'Etats.

Elle avait été conduite par le fracas des bruits des armes à feux, et avait courut pour enfin arrivé au lac et constater que son partenaire était au sol gisant à moitié mort.

Elle ne savait pas trop se qui s'était passé, mais elle avait sortit à son tour son arme et avait tiré sur celui qui lui avait enlevé Ryo.

(Kaori) Ryooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…

Elle avait reprit sa course pour se jeter sur lui. Elle pleurait… pleurait, n'arrivant pas à se rendre compte de ce qui se passait.

(Ryo) C'est la fin, Kaori…

(Kaori) je t'en prie ne parle pas. Ne dis rien je vais aller chercher du secours, je t'en prie ne meurs pas, ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie… **ne me quitte pas**… Je t'en supplie…

Elle se relevait pour trouver un téléphone et prévenir les secours, quand il lui attrapa la main.

(Ryo) Reste avec moi, je ne veux pas partir seul. J'ai besoin que tu restes à mes côtés. Kaori, je sais que je t'ai souvent fait pleurer, mais je t'aime, et je t'ai toujours aimé…

Et Ryo ferma les yeux pour ne plus jamais les ouvrir…

Puis un cri de douleur déchira la pénombre de cet endroit si paisible.

Chapitre I

Le Président qui s'inquiétait de ne pas revoir Kaori revenir, se lança à sa recherche aidé par le Premier Ministre ainsi que ses gardes du corps.

Le Général Sato était resté en retrait, ne comprenant pas ce qui s'était passé et surtout pourquoi le Président était toujours en vie.

Quand Nicolas arriva auprès de Kaori, il constata avec horreur les deux cadavres inanimés. Kaori était allongé tout contre le corps de Ryo et pleurait toujours.

Nicolas se rapprocha d'elle, la prit par la taille pour l'éloigner et demanda aux autres hommes de l'aider à transporter Ryo d'urgence à l'hôpital.

(Kaori) Il est mort…

(Président) Kaori, faite moi confiance, et laisser moi faire.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kaori s'évanouit fiévreuse dans ses bras.

Quand elle reprit connaissance, elle se trouvait dans ce qui devait être un hôpital. Elle sentait ces odeurs propres à ses établissements, puis elle se rappela… Ryo ?

Elle se leva précipitamment, et sortit de sa chambre.

Quand elle arriva dans le couloir, elle fut surprise de voir un garde à l'entrée, mais surtout elle avait plus l'impression d'être dans un boumkeur, voir une base militaire que dans un hôpital.

Kaori lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait ici et surtout ou elle se trouvait.

Le garde se présenta, et lui proposa de la conduire auprès de spécialistes qui lui expliqueraient la situation plus en détail.

Elle le suivit, et se retrouva dans une grande pièce ou de nombreux militaires s'afféraient à la tache.

Elle aperçut le Président qui se rapprocha d'elle, et lui demanda.

(Kaori) Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Et ou est le corps de Ryo ?

(Président) Kaori, calmez vous, je vais vous expliquer.

Il la prit à part, et commença à lui raconter, ce qui s'était passé après qu'elle se soit évanouit dans la montagne.

(Président) Ce que je m'apprête à vous dire est classé Top Secret. Vous êtes sur une base militaire hospitalière de recherche qui a été crée entre votre Premier Ministre et moi même, il y a quelques années. Nous faisons des recherches très importantes sur beaucoup de virus, et bien sur nous faisons des expériences pour expérimenter ce que l'on peut découvrir. Cette base hospitalière à des ressources dont vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer l'ampleur. Je suis un homme de valeur et j'ai beaucoup apprécié votre prévenance. Il est vrai que vous avez accepté un contrat pour me protéger, mais j'ai été surprit par votre gentillesse et votre bonté d'âme. Mr Saeba a également donné sa vie pour me sauver, alors j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose pour vous.

(Kaori) Mais que pouvez vous faire, Ryo est mort ?

(Président) Le cœur de Ryo n'a été quand partit touché, et nous travaillons en ce moment sur la régénération des tissus de l'organisme.

(Kaori) Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?…

(Président) Ca veut dire qu'avec ce qui restait du cœur de Ryo, nous avons cloné ses tissus pour reconstituer son cœur, et pouvoir le ramener à la vie. On a eut beaucoup de chance. A trois minutes près, on le perdait…

(Kaori) Mais… Je ne comprends pas !

(Président) Le Clonage thérapeutique normalement est encore à l'état de projet. Pour faire simple, ça consiste à cloner des cellules d'un patient et à utiliser celles de l'embryon résultant pour récupérer des cellules, tissus, ou organes pour soigner le patient, ce qui est notre cas.

(Kaori) Alors…

(Président) Alors il est en vie. Vous voulez le voir ?

(Kaori) Nicolas, je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier comme il…

(Président) C'est moi qui vous remercie pour tout. Allez, venez…

(Kaori) Mais, au fait ! Qu'est ce que vous faite là ? Vous ne deviez pas rentrer en France juste après la conférence ?

(Président) Oui, c'est exact. Mais je tenais à rester pour superviser personnellement l'opération de Mr Saeba. Donc je suis là pour encore quelques jours.

Le Président la conduisit dans une seconde pièce attenante à la grande salle ou se trouvait son partenaire.

Puis Kaori se rappela qu'elle avait tué la Larme par rage, mais que néanmoins le commanditaire de cet assassinat n'était toujours pas démasqué.

Elle se rappela ce que lui avait dit Ryo sur le Générale Sato, et décida de faire quand même attention à celui ci, ne sachant pas si la menace était levée sur le Président.

Ils arrivèrent dans une chambre.

Ryo était allongé sur un lit, de nombreuses machines positionné autour de lui pour le maintenir en vie.

Le spectacle était douloureux et Kaori avait du mal à supporter de voir celui qu'elle aimait dans cet état. Mais il était en vie et s'était incroyable…

(Président) Votre partenaire est dans un coma traumatique de troisième catégorie. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu et maintenant c'est à lui de jouer. C'est à lui de décider s'il veut vivre et il va falloir qu'il se batte pour s'en sortir.

(Kaori) Mais… Je croyais qu'il était hors de danger ?

(Président) C'est effectivement en partie le cas, l'opération c'est très bien déroulé, mais il est encore dans le coma. Ce terme signifie « sommeil profond » en grec ancien. C'est une sorte d'abolition de la conscience et de la vigilance non réversible par la stimulation, consécutive à une lésion cérébrale traumatique. Et comme je vous l'ai dis, lui seul peut décider de revenir ou pas. Le mieux est encore de lui parler. On dit que même inconscient il peut entendre…

Kaori le regarda tendrement, elle allait rester à ses cotés, même si ça devait être pour la vie se dit-elle.

Et pendant ce temps flottant quelque part…

(Ryo) « … Je flotte, léger comme l'air, au dessus des nuages. De là haut, je ne vois plus la terre, les arbres, les gens. Je flotte, mais je ne contrôle plus rien. Et je me laisse porter par une force, comme s'il y avait un aimant dans le ciel qui m'attirait irrésistiblement vers les hauteurs. Mais plus je monte, plus les nuages deviennent sombres, épais et menaçants. Et bientôt, j'ai l'impression de me perde dans la fumée noire d'un incendie qui m'étouffe et me brule. Il y a bien un tunnel, mais pas celui baigné de lumière vive. Je ne suis pas surpris. Je savais que l'enfer m'attendait… C'est plutôt un passage souterrain, huileux et visqueux, qui sent le goudron fondu. Dans ce passage, une lucarne qu'on aurait oublié de fermer une fenêtre ouverte sur mon avenir. Je me penche pour observer, et ce que je vois me remplit d'effroi. Je suis couché sur un lit, paralysé, mon visage néanmoins serein. J'essaye de bouger la tête mais je n'y arrive pas. Je tente de me relever, mais je suis prisonnier d'une armure invisible. J'ouvre la bouche pour appeler Kaori, mais je reste muet. Dans mon esprit tout est étonnamment clair, je me rappelle… le duel… les images des dernières heures de ma vie défilent dans ma tête. Cette fois c'est fini… Je sais qu'il n'y aura pas de réveil… pas de nouvelle journée. Mais je ne comprends pas… Je suis toujours là, dans ce monde, dans cette pièce… »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et le Générale Sato se présenta.

(Générale) Melle Makimura, bonjour. Je vois que vous êtes déjà réveillé.

(Kaori) Oui.

Elle observa le Générale, et ressentit une désagréable impression qu'elle ne pouvait s'expliquer.

Celui ci exaspéré par la tournure qu'avait prit les évènements de ces derniers jours, tenta de paraitre décontracté, et prit des nouvelles de Mr Saeba comme il se le devait.

Néanmoins sa détermination d'abattre le Président Français n'était pas retombé. Quand bien même la conférence secrète avait eut lieu et s'était soldé par un accord entre les deux partie. Le Générale supportait difficilement la présence de celui ci.

Il faut dire que le problème remontait de beaucoup plus loin.

Le Générale avait des opinions divergentes en ce qui concerne la politique de son pays, et surtout la façon de diriger leurs armées.

Le japon étant une monarchie constitutionnelle avec un parlement bicaméral, le kokkai ou diète. Ce régime politique avait été mis en place en 1945 en accord avec les forces d'occupations aériennes.

Le pouvoir exécutif appartenant au cabinet responsable devant la diète, composé du Premier Ministre (qui est le Chef du gouvernement au Japon et détient le pouvoir exécutif) et de Ministres d'Etats, tous devant être civile.

Le Premier Ministre a le pouvoir de nommer et d'émettre les ministres dont une majorité doit être les membres du parlement.

Il représente également l'Etat Japonais sur la scène Internationale.

Ce qui n'était pas au gout du Générale qui manipulait son prédécesseur à sa guise mais n'avait désormais plus de prise sur le Premier Ministre actuel.

C'est pour cette raison que si un Chef d'Etat tel que le Président de la République Française venait à mourir tragiquement sur le territoire Japonais, Le Premier Ministre en serait directement responsable et devrait tacher de rendre des comptes, mais également devrait se destituer de ses fonctions.

Chapitre II

Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec le Président et Kaori, le Générale se retira.

Il avait encore beaucoup à faire.

Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée il avait engagé un autre tueur à gage pour supprimer le Président.

Il devait également attenter à la vie de Saeba et de sa partenaire.

Beaucoup trop de monde était sur cette affaire et plus grand était le risque que l'on puisse remonter jusqu'à lui.

En ce qui concernait le nettoyeur, il avait décidé de s'en occuper.

Le nettoyeur étant dans un état comateux, il était facile pour lui de s'introduire dans sa chambre et de débrancher les appareils respiratoires qui le maintenaient en vie.

Pour ce qui était de sa partenaire, il pensait à piéger son appartement.

Quand elle y retournerait, l'explosion provoquée par la charge de dynamite qu'il aurait fait poser, la tuerait sur le coup.

(Ryo) « Il faut que j'essaye de prévenir Kaori… Ce salaud veut la tuer, mais je la protégerai… Il faut que je trouve un moyen de lui parler… »

Puis sans savoir pourquoi, Ryo fut happé par un immense vortex, un tourbillon gigantesque de plusieurs centaines de kilomètres, la tête lui tournait... il ne savait pas ou il allait, mais il avait peur… il fallait qu'il reste… encore un peu… il fallait qu'il protège Kaori du Générale…

Le Président qui était resté dans la pièce avec Kaori, lui proposa de rentrer chez elle.

Ca ne servait à rien, qu'elle se fasse du mal à le regarder inerte, gisant sur son lit d'hôpital toute la journée.

Il lui conseilla de retourner à son appartement, et lui promit que si il y avait une quelconque amélioration elle serait prévenue.

Elle pouvait également venir le voir tous les jours si elle le souhaitait. Il lui ferait faire un passe spécial pour pouvoir pénétrer sur la base.

Elle ne savait pas trop… elle était inquiète pour Ryo, et n'aimait pas le savoir seul. Mais elle décida de suivre le conseil de Nicolas.

Elle en profiterait pour prévenir ses amis qui devaient être mort d'inquiétude.

Pendant ce temps au Cat's Eyes, Umibôzu s'inquiétait…

Ryo et Kaori n'avaient pas donné de signe de vie depuis maintenant quatre jours.

Il n'avait pas non plus entendu aux informations qu'on est attenté à la vie du Président français.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et s'inquiétait vraiment pour ses amis.

Miki lui proposa de surveiller Kimiko, et que lui se lance à leur recherche.

De retour à son appartement, Kaori décida d'appeler Miki et Mammouth, pour leur annoncer l'atroce nouvelle.

Quand Miki à l'autre bout du fil répondit, elle fut horrifié d'apprendre la tragique nouvelle, et annonça à Kaori qu'elle arrivait avec son mari ainsi que Kimiko.

Quand elles eurent raccroché, Kaori se dirigea vers la chambre de son partenaire, elle était à bout de force, et terriblement anéantie.

Quand elle pénétra dans sa chambre, elle aperçut une photo sur la table de nuit de Ryo.

C'était une photo de lui et d'elle même souriant innocemment, se tenant bras dessus, bras dessous.

Elle se mit à repenser et à fredonner le refrain d'une chanson de Sam Cooke qu'il avait entendu ce jour là… "I was born, by the river, in a little church…"

Puis elle eut envie d'écouter cette mélodie, et chercha le cd dans les affaires de son partenaire. Elle passa donc le disque et la musique retendit dans tout l'appartement.

Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla, fit couler l'eau et rentra dans la baignoire avec un soupir.

Elle continuait à fredonner cette air qui lui rappelait tant Ryo, quand elle s'étonna de la qualité sonore de la chanson qu'elle écoutait et le réalisme stupéfiant de la stéréophonie.

A bien entendre, il semblait que le claquement de doigts qui accompagnait la mélodie provenait de la penderie de la salle de bain.

Intrigué, elle sortit de l'eau, et marcha à pas de loup vers les portes du placard, pour mieux entendre. Le bruit était de plus en plus précis.

Elle hésita, retint son souffle et ouvrit brusquement les battants. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et elle eut un mouvement de recul.

Cachée entre les cintres, il y avait un homme, les yeux clos, apparemment envouté par le rythme de la chanson, faisant claquer son pouce contre son index, il fredonnait.

(Kaori) Ryo ?

Ryo sursauta et ouvrit les yeux en grand.

(Ryo) Tu me vois ?

(Kaori) Bien sur que je te vois !

(Ryo) Tu me vois vraiment ?

(Kaori) T'es sourd ou quoi ? Oui je te vois !

(Ryo) Salut ma belle, content de te revoir…

Puis Kaori se rendant compte, qu'elle était à moitié nue dans la salle de bain se mit à hurler.

(Kaori) Ahhhhhhhhh ! Pervers ! Obsédé ! Satyre….

Et elle sortit une énorme massue, qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui écraser sur la tête quand Ryo terrorisé mais également fou de joie lui fit remarquer.

( Ryo) Attend Kaori, réfléchie, je suis censé être entre la vie et la mort et tu peux me voir.

(Kaori) Mais c'est vrai, qu'est ce que tu fais là. Quand je suis partie de la base tu étais encore dans le coma, et… et … mais tu es vivant ?

(Ryo) Ecoute je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe, mais tu peux me voir et m'entendre et c'est le principale.

Il lui tendit la main, pour qu'elle l'aide à se relever, et au moment ou elle s'apprêta à la lui prendre, sa main traversa celle de Ryo sans la touché.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment avant de comprendre…

(Kaori) Tu es mort ! Tu es un fantôme… Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! J'ai peur des fantômes…

(Ryo) Calme toi, ce n'est que moi, enfin…

(Kaori) Toi, version fantomatique tu veux dire !

(Ryo) Kaori, écoute moi bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là, mais je suis coincé entre la vie et la mort. Tu peux me voir et m'entendre. Je sais que c'est incroyable, mais n'est pas peur.

(Kaori) Mais comment c'est possible.

(Ryo) Je ne sais pas. Mais tu cours un grave danger. Le Générale est derrière toute cette macabre histoire, et il ne compte pas en rester là. Il veut toujours éliminer le Président et toi et moi par la même occasion. Écoute-moi bien Kaori, on va terminer notre contrat.

(Kaori) Mais comment ?

(Ryo) Je suis encore là. Il va juste falloir qu'on se réorganise vu ma situation.

(Kaori) Ryo, je suis heureuse que tu sois là, même si tu es… une sorte de spectre.

Il la regarda tendrement, et avant qu'elle n'ajoute autre chose, lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait plutôt de jolies jambes à moitié nues….

Kaori, rouge de honte… s'éleva dans les airs une massue à la main et explosa la tête de son partenaire.

Ryo gisait sur le sol, en se disant qu'elle avait toujours autant d'énergie.

Mais ces deux là, n'avait néanmoins pas constaté que la massue de Kaori, quand elle avait percuté Ryo avait fait mouche et que celui ci avait été touché… son corps s'était matérialisé l'espace d'un instant encaissant le choc.

Chapitre III

Une demi heure plus tard Miki accompagné de Kimiko frappèrent à la porte de Kaori.

Et quand celle ci ouvrit, son amie au seuil de la porte ne disait mot, et avait les yeux rougit par le chagrin.

Car bien que Miki et Ryo se chamaillaient à longueur de journée, ils n'en restaient pas moins, qu'elle l'appréciait énormément et que celui ci était son ami.

Kaori lui proposa d'entrée et quand elle pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce, Miki put constater que Kaori avait préparé quelques victuailles pour les recevoir.

Miki était très troublé, elle se dit que sa copine devait vraiment être au bord du gouffre, déchiré par le chagrin et la solitude, et….

(Kaori) Salut, Miki, ben ! t'en fait une tête ?

Miki très surprise par le ton désinvolte de son amie, lui répondit.

(Miki) Kaori, je suis tellement navré, en fait, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. C'est tellement soudain. Tu sais… je croyais que Ryo était une sorte de Dieu, que rien ne pourrait lui arriver, je suis tellement…

(Kaori) Ne t'inquiète pas Miki, tout va bien, Ryo est en vie et il est juste à côté de moi.

Les deux jeunes femmes très surprises par ce que venait d'annoncer Kaori, regardèrent à côté d'elle pour ne voir que le bord du canapé.

Miki commençait à ce dire que Kaori était entrain de faire une sorte de dépression, et que pour accepter la mort de Ryo, elle inventait sa présence.

Mais elle se dit aussi qu'il n'était pas très sein pour son ami d'imaginer de telle chose.

Le réveil… le retour à la réalité n'en serait que plus dur.

(Miki) Kimiko, tu veux bien aller nous chercher un peu d'eau dans la cuisine.

(Kimiko) Oui bien sur.

Kimiko qui avait compris ou voulait en venir Miki s'exécuta.

(Miki) Kaori. Il n'y a personne à côté de toi.

(Kaori) Mais si bien sur, regarde c'est Ryo.

(Miki) Je suis désolée ma belle, mais il faut que tu t'accroches. Tu sais on est là, Mammouth et moi, et on fera tout ce qu'il faut pour t'aider.

(Kaori) Mais puisque que je te dis que tout va bien. Ryo est là. Dit lui toi !

(Ryo) Coucou ma Miki d'amour !

Et Ryo se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens autour de Miki, des petits cœurs autour du visage.

(Miki) Kaori, tu me fais peur.

(Ryo) Tient ! On dirait qu'elle ne me voit…C'est très bizarre !

(Kaori) Ah oui ! Comment se fait il que moi je le puisse et pas Miki ?

(Ryo) Je ne sais pas !

Miki était stupéfaite, son amie avait entamé un monologue avec le rebord du canapé, et elle commençait à être de plus en plus horrifiée par la tournure que prenait les évènements.

Au même moment Mammouth montait les escaliers de l'immeuble pour atteindre l'appartement de Ryo et Kaori quand au pied de la porte, il sentit la présence de celui ci.

Il pénétra dans la pièce également, pour constater que sa femme était très nerveuse et que Kaori était, elle, en grande forme.

(Umi) Bonjour, Kaori.

(Kaori) Ah ! Bonjour Mammouth, je suis contente de te voir.

(Umi) C'est ce que je vois…

(Miki) Mammouth, Kaori pense que Ryo est dans la pièce.

(Kaori) Mais puisque je te dis qu'il est là, et d'ailleurs, juste à côté de toi.

(Miki) Mammouth, dit quelque chose, moi je ne sais plus quoi faire.

(Umi) C'est étrange Miki, mais je sens la présence de Ryo…

(Kaori) Tu vois ? !

Et pendant que Miki, Mammouth et Kaori s'énervaient afin de clarifier la situation, Ryo décida de titiller un peu Miki.

Vu que maintenant il était un spectre, autant bénéficier de ses avantages. Car la belle et jolie Miki ne pouvant pas le voir, il pourrait aisément en profiter.

(Ryo) Coucou ma Miki d'amour ! Et si je te faisais un petit plotage spécial Saeba, peut être qu'à défaut de me voir, tu me sentirais ! Hi ! Hi ! Hi !

Et avant même qu'il est eut le temps d'arriver à ses fins, Kaori lui envoya une massue en la faisant tout d'abord virevolter au dessus de sa tête, puis elle la lança en une ligne droite vers la nuque de son partenaire.

(Kaori) Mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Tu ne vois pas qu'on essaye de discuter sérieusement.

Et tout en disant ses mots, elle abattit la massue de 300 tonnes sur Ryo.

Miki était estomaqué.

L'espace de quelques secondes, elle avait aperçu Ryo croulant sous la massue de Kaori.

Elle n'en revenait pas.

Ce n'était pas possible, se dit-elle, elle avait mal vu. Quand à Umibôzu, il avait vraiment ressentit toute l'énergie de l'aura de Ryo.

Il en était sur, le nettoyeur était dans la pièce.

(Miki) Mais… Mais… Mais ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

(Ryo) Comment elle me parle, elle ? ! Je ne m'appelle pas « ça » !

(Kaori) Ryo, calme-toi un peu…

(Miki) C'est dingue. Tu l'entends ?

(Kaori) Oui, et d'ailleurs, il est fâché contre toi, il n'apprécie pas beaucoup que tu le définisses comme « ça »

(Miki) … Mais… Je… Je croyais que Ryo étais dans le coma ? En fait… Je ne comprends rien, pourquoi ne le voit-on pas ?

(Kaori) Mais tu l'as vu ? !

(Miki) Oui, enfin l'espace d'une seconde, quand la massue la touchée.

(Umi) Calme-toi Miki. Kaori, si tu nous expliquais.

(Kaori) oui.

Et Kaori entreprit d'éclaircir ce qu'elle même avait du mal à assimiler. Elle leur relata encore une fois ce qui s'était passé dans la montagne, puis le réveil dans la base secrète, les explications du Président sur l'état de Ryo, et enfin son retour à l'appartement, le bain, la musique, et la découverte de son partenaire dans le placard de la salle de bain.

(Kaori) J'avoue que je ne sais pas pourquoi j'arrive à le voir et à l'entendre, tandis que vous non…

Miki qui avait un peu retrouvé ses esprits, enchaîna…

(Miki) Oh ! mon dieu ! C'est donc cela l'amour ? Même à travers la mort, vos cœurs et vos âmes sont reliés à tout jamais.

(Ryo) Mais qu'est qu'elle raconte celle là, elle folle ?

(Kaori) C'est sur que ce n'est pas ton cœur qui rechercherait le mien !

(Ryo) Ah oui ! Alors que crois-tu que je fasse ici ?

Elle n'en revenait pas. Son partenaire venait directement de lui avouer son attachement. Décidément elle avait du mal à se faire à toute cette histoire.

(Umi) Ryo, je ne connais pas grand chose au revenant, mais si tu es encore là, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison.

(Ryo) Oui, il y en a une. Et je vais encore avoir besoin de ton aide.

(Kaori) Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a que moi qui puisse t'entendre, alors qu'est ce que tu as à le regarder, comme si tu attendais une réponse.

(Ryo) Ah ! oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié…

(Umi) … ? …

(Kaori) Et en plus, il va falloir que je joue les interprètes !

(Ryo) Arrête de râler, et transmet le message.

(Kaori) Je ne suis pas ta secrétaire particulière, alors, demande le moi plus gentiment.

(Umi) Calmez-vous tous les deux. Il y a au moins une chose qui n'a pas changé, c'est votre attitude.

Et Kaori finit par transmettre le message de son partenaire à l'attention d'Umibozu, ainsi que les dernières informations que Ryo avait lues dans les pensées du Générale.

Chapitre IV

Bien que le nouvel état de Ryo, ne l'enchantait pas du tout, il décida d'en tirer partie pour espionner les agissements du Générale en toute liberté, s'en aucun risque de se faire surprendre.

Il avait également convenue avec Umibozu et Kaori de recontacter le Président Français qui courrait toujours un risque

Afin de continuer à le protéger, jusqu'à trouver des preuves suffisantes pour arrêter le complot du commanditaire de tout ce jolie merdier.

Il fallait aussi que ses compagnons réussissent à pénétrer la base hospitalière militaire, afin de récupérer son corps pour éviter qu'on attente à sa vie.

Kaori avait proposé de mettre au courant le Président qui de toute façon suspecterait quelque chose, une fois sous leur protection. Et de plus ils leurs seraient plus facile de voler la dépouille de Ryo avec l'aide de celui ci.

Kaori contacta donc le Président, car celui ci lui avait laissé ses coordonnées personnelles « au cas où ! ».

(Président) Allo ?

(Kaori) Nicolas. Bonjour. C'est Kaori.

(Président) Kaori, comment allez vous ? J'allais justement vous appelez, pour voir si… tout allait bien.

(Kaori) Oui, je vais bien, merci. Voilà, je vous appelle, car de source sur, je sais que cette histoire n'est pas terminé, et le commanditaire de votre exécution à engagé un autre tueur à gage pour vous éliminer.

(Président) Quoi ?

(Kaori) Ecoutez, il n'est pas très sure pour vous de rester à votre hôtel, je vous invite à venir chez nous, il nous sera plus facile de vous protéger, le temps de trouver des preuves tangibles pour mettre en prison l'organisateur de votre meurtre.

(Président) Nous ?

(Kaori) Oui ! Mr Mammouth et moi même.

Kaori, ne tenait pas à expliquer au Président la situation de Ryo par téléphone, et préférait lui parler de vive voix, ce qu'Umibozu trouva également judicieux.

(Président) Mais… je ne peux pas disparaître comme cela.

(Kaori) Nous allons prévenir l'inspectrice Saeko Nogami, et elle trouvera une solution à ce problème. Quand à nous, nous passons vous chercher. Préparez une valise pour quelques jours. Nous serons là dans 1 heure, alors je vous dis à tout à l'heure.

Et elle raccrocha.

Quand Kimiko réapparut, tout le monde dans le salon avait les yeux grand ouvert et ne disait plus un mot et elle se demanda ce qui se passait.

L'attitude de tout le monde lui semblait suspect, voir très étrange.

Umibozu qui se rendit compte de sa présence, fit part discrètement à Kaori d'une idée pour éloigner Kimiko.

Il lui proposa de mettre Mick dans la confidence, et de lui demander de surveiller et de protéger Kimiko jusqu'à la fin de cette affaire. La situation devenant de plus en plus compliquée, et surtout le nombre de personne à protéger augmentant, ils leur fallait diviser comme le dicton le disait pour mieux régner. Au passage il fit un tour sur lui même se mettant à parler au mur et demanda à Ryo s'il était d'accord.

(Kaori) Tu me parles à moi ou à Ryo ?

(Umi) Euh ! A Ryo…

(Ryo) Kaori, dit lui que c'est la meilleur chose à faire. Elle sera en sécurité avec Mick.

(Kaori) Je commence à en avoir marre de transmettre tes messages, Ryo.

(Ryo) S'il te plait Kaori, ne complique pas la situation.

(Kaori) Je te demande pardon. Je suis juste un peu…

(Ryo) Je sais…

(Umi) Alors ?

(Kaori) Il dit que c'est bon.

(Ryo) Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai di. J'ai di c'est la meilleur chose à faire. Elle sera en sécurité avec Mick.

(Kaori) Et moi je simplifie, et se sera comme ça et pas autrement !

(Ryo) Elle m'énerve…

(Kaori) Pardon ?

(Ryo) Rien… Grrr !

Umibozu se retourna pour faire face à Kimiko.

(Kimiko) Que se passe t il ? Tout va bien ?

(Umi) Oui. Enfin non. Kimiko, nous allons de confier à un ami qui te protègera pendant encore quelques jours. La menace n'étant pas levé, nous préférons prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires pour ta protection. De plus la menace contre le Président persiste donc par stratégie et aussi pour plus de sécurité nous allons te cacher chez un de nos amis, qui est également du milieu.

(Kimiko) Bien. Si vous jugez que c'est nécessaire.

Et sans attendre Umibozu appela Mick en lui demandant de le rejoindre au domicile de Ryo et Kaori.

20 minutes plus tard, Mick fit son entrée dans l'appartement, et Umibozu lui expliqua les grandes lignes, sans lui parler de la présence de Ryo.

Mick accepta de les aider, et fut très attristé d'apprendre que son ami était dans le coma.

Une fois le nettoyeur partit, Kaori proposa à Miki, Umibozu et Ryo d'aller récupérer le Président.

Arrivée dans le hall de l'hôtel Hilton Tokyo-To, toute la bande se dirigea vers les appartements du Dirigeant français.

Les gardes avaient du être mi au courant, car ils les laissèrent passés sans poser de question. Une fois dans la suite présidentielle, Kaori voulut informer le Président de ce qui se tramait exactement et lui parler de Ryo, mais Umibozu l'en dissuada.

Il lui expliqua que la chambre était peut être mi sous écoute et qu'il valait mieux discuter de l'affaire chez eux.

Chapitre V

De retour dans leur habitation, et avant d'entamer une longue et fastidieuse discussion sur les derniers évènements, Kaori prit soin d'installer le Président dans un confortable fauteuil.

Car à la lueur des incidents récents, le Chef d'Etat ne manquerait pas d'en avoir besoin.

Elle se plaça devant lui et entama son récit.

(Kaori) Monsieur le Président…

(Président) S'il vous plait, pas de ça avec moi.

(Kaori) Bien. Nicolas, ce que je m'apprête à vous dire, risque de vous causer un choque. Je vous demande de m'écouter attentivement et de ne pas m'interrompre.

(Président) C'est d'accord.

(Kaori) Bon… Nous avons apprit Mammouth et moi même qu'une menace planait toujours sur vous, c'est pour cela que nous vous avons demandé de venir séjourner quelques temps chez nous pour vous protéger le temps…

(Président) Oui, je sais vous me lavez déjà dit. Le temps de démasquer le commanditaire de cette mise à mort.

(Kaori) Je croyais vous avoir demandé de ne pas m'interrompre ?

(Président) Euh ! Désolé….

(Umi) Je serai vous, je ferai attention, elle est à prendre avec des pincettes en ce moment !

(Kaori) Bon, ou est ce que j'en étais ? Ah oui… donc pour trouver votre assassin. Mais il y a aussi autre chose. Ce matin, j'étais terriblement bouleversé par l'état dans lequel était Ryo…

(Président) Pourquoi était ?

(Kaori) Vous le fait exprès ?

(Président) Euh… non…

(Kaori) A force d'être interrompu, moi, j'en perds mon fil…

(Ryo) Ce matin, tu étais terriblement bouleversé par l'état dans lequel j'étais…

(Kaori) Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? C'est pas vrai, je peux pas en placer une tranquillement ? !

(Président) Euh !

(Kaori) Quoi encore ?

(Président) Je peux vous poser une question ?

(Kaori) Je n'ai pas fini de parler.

(Président) Oui, je sais, mais à propos, à qui parlez-vous juste à l'instant ?

(Kaori) J'y viens... j'y viens… Donc pour continuer…

Et là, Kaori s'interrompit pour vérifier que personne ne lui couperait la parole. Satisfaite, elle reprit.

(Kaori) Oui… était. Car quand je suis rentrée chez moi, je l'ai retrouvé dans mon placard, et en pleine forme.

(Président) Ce n'est pas possible, s'il y avait eu une amélioration de son état, j'en aurais été informé sur le champ. Ecoutez Kaori, je sais que tout ceci doit être très dur pour vous, mais il ne faut pas sombrer dans cette folie.

(Kaori) Mais pourquoi tout le monde pense que je suis folle ?

(Ryo) Peut être parce que tu l'es !

(Kaori) Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé ton avis à toi !

(Président) Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? A qui parlez-vous ?

(Kaori) A Ryo. A vous de m'écouter. Je sais que ça peu sembler complètement dingue, mais il est là, devant moi. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse le voir et l'entendre, mais il est bien là.

(Président) Vous allez trop loin Kaori.

(Umi) Mr le Président, je suis un nettoyeur professionnel. Mon instinct est aussi développé que celui d'un animal, et peut être plus encore depuis que j'ai perdu la vue. Nous avons tous une aura, et pour nous, les hommes de l'ombre, il nous est très facile de les identifier. Quand je suis arrivé ici ce matin, j'ai senti la présence de Ryo, et ne me demandé pas comment et pourquoi, mais Miki l'a aperçu l'espace de quelques secondes.

(Président) Mais comment ? Et si vous le sentez et si vous l'avez vu, comment se fait il que…

(Umi) Nous ne le savons pas non plus. Ca c'est passé très vite. Kaori était en colère contre Ryo, elle a brandi sa massue et…

(Miki) Mais oui ! c'est ça…

(Kaori) Quoi ?

(Miki) Ecoutez, peut être que la peur de Ryo de se faire attaquer par Kaori à déclenché chez lui, une sorte… d'énergie qui a fait qu'il a pu se matérialiser l'espace d'un instant.

(Ryo) Tu vois Kaori, tu es tellement violente avec moi, que mon corps tout entier produit une énergie, une sorte de système immunitaire, pour me protéger de ta cruauté et...

(Kaori) La ferme Ryo.

(Umi) Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

(Ryo) Et gros pachyderme, si t'as quelque chose à me dire, tu n'as qu'à me le dire en face.

(Kaori) Laisse tomber il ne t'entend pas !

(Président) Une minute, si ce que vous dites est vrai, alors on pourrait réitérer l'expérience, pour que je puisse le voir de mes propres yeux ?

(Miki) Excellente idée.

(Ryo) Mais il est pas bien, lui ! C'est pas lui qui va se prendre une massue sur la tronche ?

(Kaori) On peut essayer.

(Ryo) Non, je ne suis pas d'accord…

Et avant même que Ryo n'est eu le temps de finir sa phrase, Kaori brandit sa massue et abattit l'engin sur son partenaire.

Chapitre VI

A son grand étonnement, il ne se passa rien. Surprise, elle entreprit de recommencer, mais rien.

Ryo se délectait, sa partenaire n'avait enfin plus de prise sur lui, elle ne lui ferait plus subir ses sentences divines. Commençant à sérieusement s'énerver Kaori réitéra la manœuvre, mais toujours rien.

(Ryo) Alors ma belle, on a perdu la main ? Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Fini ! Fini, les tortures, fini l'esclavage, je suis un homme libre…

(Président) Ca n'a pas l'air de fonctionner.

(Miki) C'est bizarre, pourtant, ça c'est bien passé comme ça ce matin.

(Ryo) Je vais enfin pouvoir draguer toutes les femmes que je veux, s'en que tu ne puisses rien y faire. Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

(Kaori) Ca c'est ce que tu crois, même si je dois aller en enfer, pour te surveiller, tu ne toucheras jamais à une autre femme.

Kaori rouge de colère et de rage, leva sa dernière arme secrète, une double massue en bronze. Elle s'éleva dans les airs comme un guerriers fendant sa proie, et porta le coup de grâce à Ryo.

Et comme par magie, le corps de celui ci se matérialisa encore quelques secondes, dévoilant un homme complètement ravagé par la colère de son assaillante.

(Président) Pas possible ? !

(Ryo) Ah ! Ahh ! Je souffre….

(Kaori) Bon, vu que maintenant vous avez votre preuve, on va pouvoir se mettre au travail.

(Président) Pas possible….

(Kaori) Vous comptez rester bloqué sur cette phrase longtemps ?

(Président) Pas possible…

(Kaori) Je vous conseille de m'écouter attentivement car je n'ai toujours pas terminé de vous informer de la suite des évènements.

(Président) Comment ça ? Il y a encore autre chose ?

(Kaori) Quand nous vous avons dit que de sources sure nous savions qu'une menace continuait à planer sur vous, c'est par Ryo que nous avons eu ces renseignements. Et le commanditaire de tout ceci n'est autre que le Générale Sato. Mais nous n'avons toujours pas de preuves. Donc Ryo va continuer sa filature si on peut parler comme ça, et on avisera.

(Président) J'en étais sure, cet homme ne m'a jamais inspiré confiance. Ce rat, ce scélérat, j'aurais sa peau !

(Kaori) On se calme, on se calme !

(Umi) Mr le Président, Ryo a également apprit que le Générale comptait attenter à la vie de Kaori et à la sienne par la même occasion. C'est pour cela, que nous jugeons préférable de récupérer le corps de Ryo, pour le protéger.

(Président) Vous voulez dire enlever le corps de Ryo ?

(Umi) Oui, si vous préférez !

(Président) Mais ce n'est pas possible. Ca ne se passe pas comme ça. Et puis la base est protégée par un dispositif de sécurité des plus perfectionnés, sensé dissuader tout acte d'intrusion et toute tentative de vol. Et puis il est sous assistance médicale, on ne peut pas le déplacer aussi facilement.

(Umi) Vous êtes le Président, non ?

(Président) Oui, mais….

(Kaori) Nicolas, c'est de Ryo dont on parle, et si par d'aventure, il devait encore lui arriver malheur, j'en mourrais, c'est sure.

Le Président touché par ces dernières paroles ne put que capituler sous le regard sincère et intense de Kaori.

(Président) Bien, c'est d'accord.

Et pendant toute la fin de l'après midi, nos cinq compagnons se mirent en quête de trouver un plan pour pénétrer la forteresse de la base militaire hospitalière.

En quelques mots le Chef d'Etat les mit au courant de ses intentions pour s'introduire dans le centre. Il prétendait avoir bien réfléchi, dans ce cas de figure, le mieux était sans doute de profiter de la nuit du samedi au dimanche pour « visiter » le laboratoire, l'activité étant moindre à ce moment de la semaine.

(Miki) C'est de l'inconscience. C'est endroit est surement mieux gardé que Cap Canaveral.

(Président) Il s'agit certes d'une mission délicate, c'est pourquoi il est inutile que nous partions tous à cette dangereuse expédition.

(Umi) Je viens avec vous Mr le Président.

(Kaori) Non. C'est moi qui irais.

Chapitre VII

Il pleuvait à torrents quand ils arrivèrent ce soir là à proximité de la base militaire médicale du gouvernement Japonais.

Tapi sous les sièges arrière du 4x4 d'Umibozu, Kaori apercevait néanmoins les lumières des grands bâtiments qui brillaient dans la nuit froide. Entouré d'un mur d'enceinte d'au moins trois mètres surmonté d'un grillage électrique, le site ressemblait plus à un camp militaire qu'à un centre de recherche médicale.

Alors qu'ils bouclaient les derniers cent mètres qui les séparaient du poste de garde, le Président avoua à Kaori en riant, que les chercheurs qui travaillaient sur place surnommaient entre eux cet endroit « das Konzentrazionslager », appellation qui n'eut pas précisément pour effet de la rassurer.

Dès qu'ils furent arrivés devant le poste de contrôle, le macaron électronique fixé par Nicolas un peu plus tôt sur le pare-brise de la voiture commanda l'ouverture automatique de la barrière d'entrée.

Et alors que la grille s'ouvrait lentement, les deux vigiles guère tranquillisés par l'insigne officiel, scrutèrent le véhicule jusqu'à ce que le Président abaisse la vitre de la portière.

(Président) Bonjour Akemoto, bonjour Hojo, foutu temps n'est ce pas ?

(Vigile) Oui, Mr le Président, approuva le vigile, rassuré de voir un visage familier, s'il fallait boire tout ce qui va tomber cette nuit, nous piserions jusqu'à le fête de l'indépendance !

(Président) Tout à fais juste !

Approuva Nicolas tandis que la barrière finissait de s'ouvrir pour leur laisser le passage.

Entre deux battement d'essuie glaces, Kaori eut à peine le temps de discerner, à droite de la barrière, d'imposantes lettres argentées qui s'étalaient sur un petit monticule de gazon illuminé par des projecteurs. « INSTITUT DE RECHERCHE HOMOTO ».

Logo bien évidemment qui servait à masquer la réelle origine de ce centre.

Par chance, la pluie avait dissuadé les vigiles de s'éloigner de l'abri que leur offrait le petit bungalow de protection et ils s'étaient tenus assez éloignés de la voiture pour ne pas s'apercevoir de la présence de Kaori.

Après un salut de la main, Nicolas remonta sa vitre et s'engagea enfin sur l'accès qui longeait la clôture et menait au parking en plein air.

Lorsque Kaori vit la lourde barrière se refermer derrière eux, elle adressa mentalement une prière à Dieu pour lui demander de veiller sur eux et de faire en sorte que, dans sa grande miséricorde, il ne leur inflige pas cette endroit hostile et humide comme dernière demeure.

(Kaori) Ca ne parait pas bizarre de débarquer ici en pleine nuit ?

(Président) Non. Quelques personnes travaillent ici la nuit. Certains aiment se retrouver dans le calme et le silence, sans parler de ceux qui dorment carrément dans leur bureau ou qui évitent de rentrer chez eux pour ne pas avoir à faire la conversation à leur femme….

Une fois arrivée sur le parking, ils se garèrent près de l'entrée pour être à même de repartir plus vite au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Une fois s'être assuré que le parking était désert, le Président sortit du coffre de la voiture, deux blouses blanches brodées aux armoiries de IRH.

(Président) Enfilez ça Kaori. Maintenant vous êtes Hiromi Kataroumi, l'assistante du Professeur Ulrick Rostov.

(Kaori) Dit donc, je ne vous voyais absolument pas du tout comme ça ? ! Vous êtes quelqu'un de surprenant. Vous avez pensé à tout.

(Président) Quand les médias se permettent de relater sur la vie de certains personnages, ils ne les connaissent pas vraiment au final… C'est pour cela que les gens se font une fausse idée de moi.

(Kaori) En même temps, je ne suis pas très sure, que si les médias venaient à apprendre que vous êtes sur le point de voler un corps dans une base militaire médicale de recherche, qui n'est pas censé exister, ils vous mettraient sur un pied destalle.

Kaori passa sa blouse en vitesse, sans oublier de prendre la mallette qu'Umibozu leur avait préparée et qui contenait diverses armes et objets dont il pensait, non sans raison, qu'ils pourraient leur être utiles.

Ainsi équipé, Kaori rejoignit le Président qui lui fit une place sous son parapluie, car l'orage avait redoublé d'intensité.

Ils atteignirent rapidement un vaste bâtiment en verre et s'avancèrent jusqu'aux grandes portes vitrées de l'entrée.

Le Président composa un code secret qui permettait d'accéder à une deuxième série de portes. Les premières s'ouvrirent immédiatement et alors que Kaori s'apprêtait à le suivre, il lui conseilla de rester à l'extérieur.

(Président) L'ouverture de la deuxième rangée de portes est commandée par un système d'identification de pupilles. Maintenant que nous savons que le Générale est derrière tout cela, et depuis mon départ de l'hôtel, je ne suis peut être plus « persona grata » dans cet endroit.

(Kaori) Que voulez vous dire ?

(Président) J'ai peur qu'il ne m'ait rayé de la liste de ce qu'ils appellent leurs identifiants pupilles.

(Kaori) Que se passera t-il si c'est le cas ?

(Président) Si le système ne reconnaît pas ma pupille, l'alarme se déclenchera automatiquement au bout de trois minutes.

(Kaori) Pourquoi la sonnerie met elle trois minutes avant de se déclencher ?

(Président) Pour tout simplement permettre à ceux qui portent des lentilles de les retirer et de faire un nouvel essai. Il y a pas mal de chercheurs qui en portent et qui oublient de les enlever avant d'entrer.

Kaori fit trois pas en arrière, et leva les yeux au ciel, en se demandant ce qu'ils étaient venus faire dans cette galère !

(Kaori) Pourquoi est ce que je dois rester à l'extérieur, j'ai froid, moi !

(Président) Quand je me placerai devant l'identificateur de pupilles, un mécanisme va immédiatement commander la fermeture des portes que nous venons d'ouvrir. Si au bout de quelques secondes la deuxième série de portes s'ouvre, c'est que tout à bien fonctionné et que mon identifiant pupilles est encore valable.

(Kaori) Hum… et que se passera t-il dans le cas contraire ?

(Président) Et bien… je resterai bloqué entre les deux rangées de portes et vous aurez alors trois minutes pour prendre vos jambes à votre cou, regagner la voiture et vous tirer d'ici en vitesse avant que l'alarme ne se déclenche.

(Kaori) Vous êtes sure, qu'il n'y aurait pas une autre solution ?

(Président) Pas que je sache. Vous voulez toujours aller chercher Ryo ?

(Kaori) Oui, c'est bon, ça va ! Je posais juste la question, à tout hasard !

Kaori lui souhaita bonne chance. Nicolas se plaça devant le petit appareil et comme il l'avait expliqué, les premières portes de verre se refermèrent aussitôt sur lui. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, Kaori put lire à travers la vitre l'inscription « identification rejetée » qui clignotait sur l'écran.

Nicolas se retourna instantanément vers elle.

(Président) C'est foutu ! vociféra t-il en tambourinant sur la vitre. Tirez vous le plus vite possible.

En plissant les yeux, Kaori pouvait voir, sur le petit écran, le compte à rebours qui avait commencé à s'égrener… 2 mn 59 s, 2 mn 58 s… Kaori lança un bref coup d'œil à sa montre et, sans un regard pour le Président, elle se rua hors du bâtiment.

(Kaori) Ryo ? Ryo ? C'est pas vrai ! Jamais là, quand j'ai besoin de lui…

La pluie avait redoublé et des éclairs en cascade transperçaient violement le ciel dans un grondement continu. Kaori se rappela qu'un peu plus tôt, ils avaient décidé de se séparer les taches de leur mission. Ryo devant retourner auprès du Général pour essayer d'obtenir le plus d'information quand à ses intentions. Elle se retrouvait donc toute seule, et ne pensant pas à regagner le parking, elle fit plutôt le tour du bâtiment en sprintant. Une fois à l'arrière, elle aperçut l'entrée de la cafétéria du centre, encore ouverte malgré l'heure tardive. Trempé des pieds à la tête, elle avait l'impression que son rythme cardiaque s'était emballé et qu'un sang brulant irriguait ses veines.

2 mn 15 s.

Chapitre VIII

Un rapide coup d'œil dans l'établissement lui fit diriger ses pas vers l'une des cinq personnes qui peuplaient encore ce lieu à cette heure avancé de la nuit.

Un homme fatigué, aux cheveux grisonnants, planté devant son gobelet de café, absorbé dans ses pensées et dont le nom, imprimé sur son badge, se lisait distinctement, « Professeur Hirasso », fut celui qu'elle choisit.

(Kaori) Je vous cherchais Professeur Hirasso, je suis Hiromi Katamouri, l'assistante du Professeur Ulrick Rostov.

(Pr Hirasso) Hum... que puis-je pour vous jeune fille ?

Marmonna t-il en levant vers elle ses sourcils broussailleux.

(Kaori) Le Professeur Rostov vous attend dans son laboratoire. Il aurait besoin de votre avis sur un sujet important.

1 mn 52 s.

Le Professeur laissa échapper un soupir plein de ressentiment.

(Pr Hirasso) Il doit s'agir en effet d'un sujet important pour que le Pr Rostov daigne se souvenir de mon existence.

Kaori acquiesça de la tête en continuant à sourire comme si elle n'avait pas saisi qu'une sourde hostilité opposait le Pr Hirasso au fameux Pr Rostov, dont elle jouait l'assistante. Elle ne put s'empêcher de tempêter contre le Président d'avoir choisit l'identité d'un homme qui n'était apparemment pas très apprécié.

(Pr Hirasso) De quoi s'agit-il exactement jeune fille ?

(Kaori) Je vous en laisse la surprise…

Dit-elle d'un air mystérieux…

(Pr Hirasso) Je finis mon café et je vous rejoins.

1 mn 30 s.

(Kaori) Je me permets d'insister, Professeur, euh… ce que nous avons à vous montrer ne peut pas attendre.

L'homme poussa un long et profond soupir et avec une infinie lenteur, boutonna son imperméable avant de se lever pour payer ses consommations.

(Kaori) Vous allez vous activer, OUI !

(Pr Hirasso) Je vous demande pardon ?

(Kaori) Euh… Je vous invite Professeur.

Dit-elle en posant sur le comptoir une liasse de billet, pour gagner du temps.

(Pr Hirasso) Je n'en ferai rien jeune fille. J'ai pour habitude de payer moi même les biens que je consomme.

Il tira de son portefeuille un billet bien trop important pour la somme que représentait ce simple café. Et comme il ne restait plus assez d'argent dans la caisse, la serveuse fut incapable de lui rendre la monnaie. Plus qu'une minute, c'est foutu se dit Kaori.

(Serveuse) Je mets ça sur votre note ?

(Pr Hirasso) Soit, soit…

Articula sèchement le Professeur, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

A peine avait il franchi la porte que Kaori lui planta sans ménagement une grosse seringue dans la jugulaire.

(Kaori) Maintenant écoute moi bien, espèce de vieux quinquagénaire défraichit, on a moins de cinquante secondes pour rejoindre l'entrée des labos. A la moindre résistance, au moindre petit geste, je te crame les veines illico presto, pigé papy ?

Le Professeur poussa un petit cri, mais acquiesça de la tête. Kaori l'entraina au pas de course vers l'entrée de l'immeuble.

Ils leur restaient quinze secondes lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du laboratoire. Le Président qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux, accueillit Kaori d'un air incrédule.

(Kaori) Donnez-moi le code Nicolas.

(Président) 48-18-712

S'époumona le Président à travers le double vitrage.

8 secondes. Kaori tapa les chiffres sur le petit clavier. Tout son corps était secoué de tremblements. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir pu faire une chose pareille…

Dès que les portes s'ouvrirent, elle s'engouffra dans le sas et plaça le Pr Hirasso devant l'identificateur de pupilles.

0 mn et 02 s indiqua l'écran avant de se bloquer et de permettre l'ouverture de la dernière rangée de porte.

(Président) Et bien assistante ! Il vous en aura fallu du temps !

(Kaori) Arrêtez de fanfaronner, vous en meniez beaucoup moins large tout à l'heure !

(Président) Hum…Vous êtes quelqu'un de surprenante également Kaori.

(Pr Hirasso) Mais… Mr le Président qu'est ce… que…

(Président) Bonjour Pr Hirasso.

Nargua Nicolas en tirant l'oreille du Professeur.

(Président) Qu'y a t il dans cette seringue, Kaori ?

(Kaori) Un mélange surdosé de Rohypnol et d'anesthésique très puissant, enfin si on en croit les dires de Mammouth, mais je ne sais pas si…

(Président) On prend le risque. Bonne nuit Professeur !

D'une pression rapide, Kaori déversa le liquide dans la grosse veine du Professeur, non s'en se demander si son acte était réellement une bonne idée.

L'homme s'effondra immédiatement dans ses bras. Mammouth, l'avait prévenu que la vitesse d'absorption du médicament dans le corps humain serait quasi instantanée, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'être surprise.

Et c'est à ce moment précis que Ryo fit son apparition.

(Ryo) Salut la compagnie, alors ça boume ?

(Kaori) Mais ou t'étais, toi ? Je te signale, qu'on a faillit se faire repérer par les gardes à l'entrée, ensuite, Nicolas s'est retrouvé coincé dans ce foutu sas, j'avais trois minute pour trouver une solution et il a fallu que je plante une seringue de la taille de mon avant bras dans la jugulaire d'un innocent pour qu'on évite de déclencher l'alarme.

(Ryo) Ouuuhh ! Mais tu m'as l'air tendu mon p'tit chat ?

(Président) A qui parlez-vous ?

(Kaori) A Ryo. Monsieur vient juste d'arriver… Et je ne suis pas ton p'tit chat…

(Président) Décidément, je n'arrive pas à m'y faire…

Ils décidèrent avant toute chose, de cacher le corps du Professeur avant de continuer leur ascension. Kaori lui demanda au passage comment il comptait les faire sortir du bâtiment avec le corps de Ryo, s'en éveiller les soupçons.

(Président) Chaque chose en son temps. Vous savez, Kaori, vous êtes définitivement une femme d'action. Jusqu'à présent je pensais que cette partie de votre métier revenait plus à votre partenaire, mais là, vous m'avez convaincu. Si, si, je le pense.

(Kaori) Tu entends Ryo ?

(Ryo) Quel dommage que je n'ai pas été là pour voir ce beau spectacle.

Et tendrement ils se regardèrent.

Nicolas interrompit la magie de ce doux moment qui s'était installé entre nos deux nettoyeurs, pour les rappeler à l'ordre.

Chapitre IX

Ils se dirigèrent vers un ascenseur qui devait les conduire au sous-sol ou se déroulaient les expériences sur le clonage.

Le monte-charge s'ouvrit sur un large couloir qui les mena à une porte d'acier chromé portant l'inscription « Chambre de Repos ».

Un garde était bien en faction devant la porte, mais le Président le salua sans trembler et lui lança une boutade salace de son crû pendant qu'il composait le code d'entrée.

La porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté et aussitôt un éclairage puissant se répandit dans la chambre.

Le silence n'était troublé que par le ronronnement des appareils médicaux disposés en cercle autour du corps de Ryo.

Le cœur de Kaori se serra à nouveau devant ce spectacle douloureux, mais décidé à ne pas craquer, elle demanda.

(Kaori) Comment comptez-vous procéder ?

(Président) Il y a une chaise roulante, juste là, nous allons nous en servir pour transporter le corps.

(Kaori) Moi, personnellement, je veux bien, mais croyez vous vraiment, que ce garde à l'entrée va nous laisser passer aussi facilement avec ce corps inerte ?

(Ryo) Et ! Ce corps inerte, c'est le mien, alors un peu de respect !

(Kaori) Oh ça va... Calme-toi. Bon, Nicolas que fait on ?

(Président) Mieux vaut essayer de ressortir par derrière, on peut atteindre un escalier de secours situé dans la pièce attenante.

(Kaori) Je suis entrain de rêver ! Oui c'est ça… Je suis avec le Président de la république française dans un laboratoire de recherche secret, que nous avons pénétré je ne sais même pas comment !entrain de voler un corps, celui de mon propre partenaire, et nous n'avons même pas eut la présence d'esprit de définir un itinéraire de sortie.

(Président) Ne me dite pas que vous êtes entrain de craquer ?

(Kaori) Je ne suis pas entrain de craquer ! Mais juste entrain d'halluciner que vous vous posiez la question de savoir comment l'on va sortir d'ici que maintenant !

(Ryo) Décidément mon p'tit chou, tu as vraiment l'air tendu ? !

(Kaori) La ferme Ryo !

(Président) Calmez-vous Kaori ! On risque de nous entendre.

Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'une alarme stridente retentit dans tout le laboratoire.

(Président) Oh mon Dieu ! Ils ont du découvrir le corps du Pr Hirasso.

Juste à ce moment, un garde rentra dans la pièce et les menaça de son arme.

Il les regarda avec une espèce de jubilation, qui malheureusement pour lui ne devais guère durer, car Ryo décida de reprendre les choses en main.

Il ordonna à kaori de prendre la sortie indiqué un peu plus tôt par le Président, ce qu'ils firent sans oublier au passage de récupérer le corps inerte du nettoyeur qu'ils avaient transbahuté sur la chaise roulante.

Ryo quand à lui se posta devant le garde en gesticulant comme un spectre, à l'effigie du non moins célèbre fantôme Gaspar.

Et au moment ou le garde s'apprêtait à tirer, il fut soudainement terrorisé par l'apparition d'une ombre sombre qui tournoyait autour de lui en émettant des sons terrifiants.

Prit de spasme délirant, il recula péniblement pour finalement s'évanouir sur le sol. Satisfait de lui même, Ryo rejoignit la petite troupe qui avec difficulté tentait de dévaler les escaliers avec leur lourde charge.

Entre deux étages, Nicolas qui connaissait les lieux, trouva la boite à fusibles et fit disjoncter une partie du système électrique, si bien qu'au final, ils ne voyaient plus grand chose dans le laboratoire, et seul les éclairs de l'orage continuaient à envoyer de la lumière par intermittence.

Ils dévalèrent les marches péniblement avec leur fardeau, Nicolas maintenant fermement les poignets du siège roulant et Kaori, celle situé aux chevilles.

Ils arrivèrent au rez de chaussée sans trop d'encombre, mais hors d'haleine !

Kaori demanda encore une fois au Président, tout en courant vers la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés, comment il comptait sortir ?

Sachant qu'ils n'avaient plus personne pour l'identificateur de pupilles.

(Ryo) Comme ça !

Et Ryo qui apparut soudainement en chair et en os, déversa le contenue de son 357 Magnum qui réussit à faire exploser tous les vitrages de l'entrée.

Kaori et le Président étaient resté comme figé sur place, mais l'approche des gardes leurs fient retrouver leurs esprits, et ils furent dehors trois secondes plus tard.

Ils courraient comme des dératés vers la voiture sans toutefois lâcher le fauteuil roulant.

Des coups de feu retentissaient derrière eux, on leur tirait dessus, et les spots puissants qui éclairaient les pelouses autour du parking, faisaient d'eux des cibles parfaites.

Ils atteignirent la voiture qui était resté ouverte (par précaution ils avaient décidé de ne pas fermer les portes à clef).

Kaori pénétra dans le véhicule la première, et se positionna au volant pour déguerpir au plus vite, Nicolas prit le siège du passager, Ryo monta à l'arrière et elle démarra sans plus attendre. En effectuant une marche arrière kaori, remarqua que le Président avait été touché et qu'il avait la jambe en sang.

(Kaori) Oh ! Mon Dieu, Nicolas, vous êtes touché !

(Président) Ce n'est rien, foncez ! S'ils nous rattrapent, ils nous tuerons !

(Kaori) Mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes quand même le Président, on ne peut pas vous tuer comme ça ?

(Président) Dois-je vous rappeler que ses hommes travaillent pour le Général Sato ?

Kaori mit les gaz vers la sortie tout en demandant à Ryo comment ils allaient passer les barrières du poste de contrôle.

Puis, ils sentirent un pneu éclater, et la vitre arrière vola en éclat.

(Ryo) Ne t'arrête pas !

Et tout en faisant de son mieux pour métriser la voiture qui devenait incontrôlable…

(Kaori) Tu crois que je suis devenue folle, ou quoi ? Comme si j'allais m'arrêter pour aller prendre le thé !

(Ryo) Calme toi ma belle, et garde ton sang froid !

(Kaori) Je ne m'énerve pas… Je suis très calme…

Ils étaient entrain d'aborder la pente qui menait à la sortie, quand l'éclatement d'un deuxième pneu envoya le 4x4 s'écraser contre un mur.

Les airbags s'étaient déclenchés, et en apparence ils allaient bien, mais pour combien de temps ?

Les gardes étaient toujours derrière eux et se rapprochaient dangereusement.

Kaori aida le Président à s'extraire de son siège.

Il ne restait plus que quelques mètres à parcourir pour arriver jusqu'à la sortie et ils seraient sauf, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir d'espoir.

Le véhicule des deux vigiles qu'ils avaient vus en arrivant, remontait la pente à toute vitesse pour les empêcher d'aller plus loin.

Ils étaient encerclés de toute part ! Cette fois, c'était bel et bien fini…

En arrivant à leur hauteur, la voiture des gardes fit un dérapage contrôlé d'un demi-tour et, malgré la pluie battante, Kaori crut apercevoir l'un des deux vigiles lui faisant signe par de grands gestes de monter à l'arrière de leur voiture.

Kaori s'approcha de leur vitre et elle comprit alors, ce soir là que sa prière avait été exaucée, et qu'ils ne tomberaient pas sous les balles de cette milice.

Elle aida le Président à prendre place dans l'autre voiture, avant que celle ci ne démarre dans un crissement de pneu.

Le vigile assis à la place du mort enleva sa casquette et se retourna vers eux.

(Miki) Alors ! Content de nous voir ?

Et la voiture enfonça la dernière barrière de sécurité et disparut dans la nuit.

Chapitre X

Vingt quatre heures après leur escapade nocturne, toute la petite troupe se trouvait au bord du bassin de la propriété du Doc, savourant leur victoire.

Juste après leur fuite, Umibôzu avait proposé de battre en retraite et de se cacher quelques temps en lieu sur, afin de définir d'un nouveau plan de bataille et surtout de palier aux soins médicaux que devait recevoir d'urgence le corps de Ryo.

Kaori avait acquiescé et avait également proposé de mettre le Doc dans la confidence.

C'était un homme sur qui ils pouvaient compter et surtout, sa propriété était bien gardée et de surcroit il était le plus qualifié pour s'occuper de l'état de son partenaire.

Le Doc avait également de nombreuses ressources qui leur permettraient enfin d'arriver au bout de cette histoire.

Et tout en se délassant dans cet endroit enchanteur…

(Doc) Je vois… En gros, j'ai compris… Mais… C'est une situation plutôt délicate ?

(Kaori) C'est exact, Doc ! C'est pourquoi j'ai tout de suite pensé à vous.

(Doc) Hum ! Humm ! Mais dit moi, Kaori, tu m'as bien dit qu'il apparait de temps en temps, n'est ce pas ?

(Kaori) Oui. En fait, il le fait souvent quand je me mets en colère et puis il y a eut la fois, ou il s'est matérialisé pour tirer sur la vitre du centre de recherche. Et on ne sait toujours pas comment cela s'est produit.

(Doc) je vois… Je vois… Il semblerait que le métabolisme de Ryo réagisse face à une forte tension. Bien, je vais essayer de trouver un remède qui le face apparaître de façon permanente le temps qu'il sorte de son coma.

(Ryo) Doc, C'est vrai, vous pouvez faire ça ?

(Kaori) Il demande si c'est vrai que vous pouvez faire cela ? Et j'avoue que ça m'arrangerai, comme ça je n'aurais plus à transmettre c'est message.

(Ryo) Tu pourrais être un peu plus indulgente, Kaori ?

(Umi) Bon, demain va être encore une dure journée, je vous propose d'aller vous reposer un peu.

(Président) Bonne idée.

Et toute la petite troupe se dirigea à l'intérieur de la maison, à l'exception de Kaori qui préférait rester un moment de plus au bord du petit bassin de la propriété.

(Doc) Bonne nuit kaori.

(Kaori) Bonne nuit Doc, et merci pour tout.

A nouveau seule, Kaori contemplait les reflets que produisait la lune sur l'eau. Depuis quelques jours, quelque chose la hantait, la ramenant sans cesse au tragique souvenir du duel dans la montagne…

(Ryo) Kaori, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Ryo était également resté au bord du bassin avec sa partenaire, il se rapprocha d'elle, tout en contemplant le ciel étoilé.

(Kaori) Ryo, j'avoue que toute cette histoire m'a un peu retourné, et…

(Ryo) Et…

(Kaori) Et… Je pensais à… Et puis non, rien.

(Ryo) Je sais que cela peut sembler complètement dingue, mais je vais m'en sortir, le Doc est un génie et je suis sure qu'il va trouver une solution pour me tirer de là, alors, arrête de t'inquiéter, tu veux !

(Kaori) Ryo, le Président m'a dit que ça ne dépendait que de toi, alors pourquoi, n'arrives tu pas à sortir de ce fichu coma ?

(Ryo) Je n'en sais rien, mais ça va s'arranger…

(Kaori) Il y a autre chose, je n'arrête pas de repenser à…

(Ryo) à…

(Kaori) Euh… Et bien…Je voulais savoir si… Si tu te rappelais de ce que tu m'avais dit avant de tomber dans le coma ?

(Ryo) Oui.

(Kaori) Et… tu le pensais ?

Et à ce moment précis, le Doc surgit en courant en direction de Kaori, interrompant la discussion de nos deux amants.

(Doc) Kaori, dépêche-toi, il faut que tu voies ça…

(Kaori) Qu'est ce qui se passe, Doc ?

Kaori et le Doc se dirigèrent précipitamment vers la maison.

Nippon TV

Flash spécial d'information

Il semblerait que le Président de la République Française se soit fait enlever hier, par un organisme de mercenaire, leur identité étant toujours méconnut. Le Générale Sato informe que toutes les mesures seront prises pour retrouver le Chef d'Etat. Mais la responsabilité d'un tel attentat sur le territoire Japonais, remet en question le pouvoir du Premier Ministre.

De plus ample information, nous serons communiqué dans quelques heures.

C'était Hiromi Toukaki pour Nippon TV.

(Miki) On dirait que les choses se compliquent...

(Président) Le traitre ! Il n'a pas perdu de temps !

(Kaori) Ah ! mon Dieu ! Tout le pays va être sur notre dos maintenant…

(Umi) Bon ! Ecoutez, le mieux est encore d'aller se reposer et demain matin, nous ferons le point sur toute cette affaire.

Le lendemain matin, alors que la petite maisonnette se réveillait doucement, Kaori s'afférait à préparer le petit déjeuner pour ses amis lorsque son partenaire apparut. Depuis la veille ils n'avaient pas eut l'occasion de finir leur discussion au grand dam de celle-ci…

Ryo la regardait fixement, il voulut parler, mais se retint au dernier moment. Kaori n'en pouvant plus, décida de se jeter à l'eau. Depuis le début de cette histoire, et surtout depuis l'état dans lequel se trouvait son partenaire, elle se sentait le courage de braver ses inhibitions, alors elle se lança…

(Kaori) Dit Ryo, quand nous parlions hier soir, juste avant que le Doc n'arrive, tu allais me dire quelque chose…

(Ryo) Non, Kaori j'allais répondre à la question que tu m'avais posée.

(Kaori) Et alors ? Je veux dire… ce que tu m'as dit ce jour là, tu le pensais ?

Et à ce moment précis, le Président français pénétra dans la cuisine.

(Président) Bonjour Kaori, comment allez vous ? Bien dormi ?

(Kaori) Non mais j'y crois pas !

Kaori dans son fond intérieur pestait contre les innombrables interruptions quelle subissait. Elle se disait que pour une fois que Ryo semblait disposé à avoir une discussion sérieuse sur leur relation, lui qui lui avait dit pensant mourir qu'il l'aimait et surtout, et très important, qu'il était enfin sur le point de le lui confirmer, et bien il semblait que la terre entière se soit ligué contre elle.

(Président) je vous demande pardon ?

(Kaori) Non rien ! De toute façon il vaut mieux que je ne cherche pas à comprendre…

Ryo se rapprocha de sa partenaire, et bien qu'il soit invisible et inaudible aux yeux des autres, il se pencha à son oreille et lui susurra les mots suivant.

(Ryo) Que dirais-tu de reprendre cette petite discussion tout à l'heure ?

Kaori était troublé, véritablement confuse face au comportement de Ryo qui l'étonnait beaucoup.

Il agissait de façon si naturelle qu'elle en était presque terrorisé. C'est vrai après tant d'année passé à avoir caché leurs sentiments, Ryo décidait de tout faire voler en éclat en se déclarant, c'était vraiment plus que perturbant !

(Président) Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, Kaori ? C'est notre affaire qui vous préoccupe ?

(Kaori) Non. Enfin disons qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de chose ces derniers jours et… Enfin ça va, tout va bien ne vous inquiétez pas. Bon, j'étais entrain de préparer le petit déjeuner ! Qu'est ce que vous désirez manger ?

(Président) Un expresso.

(Kaori) Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appellerai déjeuner !

(Président) Oui je sais. Mais je ne mange pas en générale le matin.

(Kaori) Et bien, vous allez faire une exception. Je sais que les français adorent les œufs, alors je vous prépare des œufs au plat ?

(Président) C'est d'accord, merci.

(Ryo) Et moi ? Tu me prépare des œufs ?

(Kaori) Les fantômes ne mangent pas, alors il n'y aura rien pour toi !

(Ryo) Tu es une spécialiste du paranormale maintenant ? Depuis quand les fantômes n'auraient pas le droit de se nourrir ?

(Président) Bonjour Ryo ! Je ne vous entends toujours pas, mais vu à la façon dont Kaori s'époumone, je suppose que vous êtes là ? !

(Kaori) Depuis la nuit des temps, j'te signale, alors arrête de me prendre la tête !

(Ryo) Je rêverais de manger quelque chose, s'il te plait, Kaori fait moi un œuf, au moins je pourrais le regarder, et m'imaginer entrain de le dévorer !

(Kaori) Non, ça serait du gaspillage.

(Président) Hum ! C'est très bon, vous êtes une excellente cuisinière…

(Kaori) Au fait, Nicolas, comment va votre jambe ?

(Président) Beaucoup mieux, merci, le Doc s'est bien occupé de moi, et par chance la balle n'a pas touché de points vitaux. Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi…

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le reste de la petite troupe arriva, les uns après les autres, et une fois que Kaori eut fini de préparer de quoi contenter tout le monde, ils s'installèrent dans le jardin, et déjeunèrent tous en faisant le point sur les nouvelles données de la veille.

**Chapitre XI**

Umibôzu prit la parole le premier.

(Umi) Il va falloir lancer une offensive directement contre ce général, tu n'es pas d'accord, Ryo ?

(Ryo) Hum ! Hum ! Je vois que ton travail est toujours aussi en finesse, et tu proposes quoi ? Qu'on se pointe avec chacun notre bazooka et qu'on lui explose la tête ?

Kaori qui trouva la remarque de son partenaire judicieuse, entreprit de traduire mot pour mot ce que Ryo venait dénoncer.

(Umi) Et bien, oui ! C'est propre, net et sans bavure ! Mais je t'en prie, le fantôme de pacotille, je suis sure, que tu as une meilleur idée et surtout les moyens de la réaliser ?

(Ryo) Et ! Gros pachyderme, je te signale que l'on vise le Générale Sato, et non, toute la ville de Tokyo !

(Kaori) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

(Umi) On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

(Kaori) C'est Ryo ! je suis désolée Mammouth. Mais il a raison, je crois qu'il vaut mieux être discret. Causer du tord au Générale est une chose, mais au Premier Ministre en est une autre. Je crois qu'il faut que l'on fasse attention à cette donné.

(Président) Vous avez tout à fait raison Kaori. Et c'est ce que cherche sans aucun doute Sato.

(Ryo) Kaori, je suis très impressionné… tu t'améliores de jour en jour…

(Kaori) Merci, Ryo.

Elle était touchée par ce compliment inattendu, et l'apprécia à sa juste valeur.

(Umi) Mr le Président, vous ne pourriez pas contacter directement le Premier Ministre, et l'informer des agissements du Général ?

(Président) C'est bien trop compliqué, il faudrait des preuves, je ne peux pas me permettre d'accuser quelqu'un de sa garde à tord et à travers.

(Umi) On ne peut pas rester terré ici indéfiniment ! Il faut faire quelques choses et vite, sinon le Général va encore prendre de l'avance sur nous.

(Doc) Ecoutez, je sais qu'en ce moment vous êtes tous à cran, mais je me permets de vous rappeler, que nous déjeunons, alors on arrête de parler de cette affaire et on mange.

Le Doc venait juste de mettre fin à la discussion. Il semblait très sérieux, et donc, personne n'eut le courage de surenchérir. Le Président qui avait déjà terminé son assiette, s'excusa auprès de la bande et décida de se retirer dans sa chambre un moment.

Quand enfin il se retrouva seul dans ses appartements, il se positionna devant le miroir et sans mot regarda ce que produisait son reflet dans celui ci.

Son regard était perdu, et c'est à ce moment très précis qu'il constata la présence de Ryo dans la glace, juste derrière lui.

Surprit, il se retourna vivement, mais ne vit personne.

(Président) Oh ! Pendant un moment j'ai bien cru apercevoir Ryo ! Je crois que je suis un peu tendu.

Et quand il se repositionna devant le miroir, il ne put que constater qu'il n'avait pas halluciné. Ryo se trouvait bien derrière lui et le fixait d'un regard sombre et intense.

Le président en resta bouche bé, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Ryo se rapprocha de lui et lui demanda.

(Ryo) Ecoutez, Nicolas, si vous voulez pouvoir compter sur moi, il faut me dire exactement tout ce que vous savez sur cette affaire. J'exige toute la vérité.

(Président) Mais je vous ai déjà tout dit ! Protesta t-il d'un ton bourru.

Après un bref soupir, Ryo continua de façon peu aimable.

(Ryo) Vous savez, mon vieux, vous avez beau être le Président de la République Française, vous ne me la faites pas…

(Président) Calmez-vous Saeba, je vous répète que je ne sais rien de plus. Et puis, comment se fait il que je puisse vous voir ?

(Ryo) Là n'est pas la question. Rappelez-vous plutôt de quel milieu je viens.

(Président) Oui et alors ?

(Ryo) A part mes clients actuels savez-vous combien j'ai défendu d'innocents dans ma vie ?

(Président) Dites-moi ?

(Ryo) Aucun, Nicolas. Aucun. Ils avaient tous quelque chose à se reprocher ou à cacher. Alors des imposteurs, j'en ai vu défiler des tas et je sais les reconnaître. Et vous, Nicolas, vous me mentez lorsque vous prétendez ne pas en savoir plus sur l'histoire qui nous préoccupe.

(Président) Ce ne sont que des mots, mon jeune ami, rien que des suppositions d'un homme au cœur noircit par des années passées dans un milieu, ou malheureusement la corruption est monnaie courante. C'est ma parole contre vos insinuations. Vous ne pouvez pas prouver ce que vous dites.

Ryo était convaincu que cet homme, sous ses des dehors affables et derrière son air paternaliste, savait des choses stratégiques qu'il aurait préféré garder pour lui.

(Président) Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend, Saeba ? Vous pensez que j'ai avoir quelque chose dans toute cette histoire, je vous rappelle que nous étions ensemble hier soir ! Et que je me suis fait tirer dessus.

(Ryo) Je ne dis pas que vous faite partie de ce complot, je dis juste que vous nous cachez des informations importantes, et que par voie de conséquences, vous nous mettez tous en danger. Vous avez pensé à Kaori ?

Le Président avait laissé passer quelques secondes… Ryo avait tenté un coup de poker en jouant sur la corde sensible… Il connaissait l'attachement du Président pour Kaori, qu'il estimait et respectait.

(Président) Vous savez, Saeba, il faut absolument que nous coopérions et pas que nous nous opposions…

(Ryo) Tout à fait d'accord, raison de plus pour vous mettre à table.

(Président) Et bien soit, avait capitulé le Président de mauvaise grâce… Tout d'abord, est ce que vous avez déjà entendu parler des « gènes du crime » ?

(Ryo) Oui vaguement, c'est une théorie, mais je croyais que cela n'existait pas.

(Président) En fait ce projet a été remis à l'étude il y a quelques années, il s'agit d'expliquer les comportements violents de certains délinquants, non pas par leur milieu social ou le contexte dans lequel ils ont été élevés, mais par leur patrimoine génétique.

(Ryo) Si je vous suis bien, on ne deviendrait pas criminel, mais on naitrait criminel ?

(Président) Hum… C'est un peu plus compliqué. Disons que nous avons déjà identifié certains gènes qui prédisposent à la violence, à l'alcoolisme, à la névrose ou à la perversité, mais il faudrait continuer les recherches pour avoir des résultats inattaquables et trouver encore d'autres gènes.

(Ryo) Est-ce que vous rendez compte des implications dramatiques que peuvent avoir ces allégations ?

Objecta Ryo, en repensant à certaines déclarations de politiciens pour qui le credo génétique constituait le meilleur moyen d'aboutir à la suppression de toute aide sociale, en gros il ne servait à rien d'aider les pauvres et les chômeurs si ce n'était que leurs mauvais gènes qui étaient responsables de leur condition misérable et de leur sous-emploi.

(Président) Bien sur que j'en suis conscient. C'est pourquoi il faut être très prudent dans les conclusions que l'on tire de ces recherches.

Avait rétorqué le Président qui commençait à être un peu échauffé par les leçons de morale de Ryo.

(Ryo) O.K Nicolas, mais quel lien cela a-t-il avec nos préoccupations immédiates ?

(Président) J'y viens. Pour donner plus de poids à la validité de ses travaux, l'institut de recherche Homoto recherchait depuis quelques mois un sujet d'étude un peu particulier. Comment dire… quelqu'un dont les agissements singuliers dans le domaine du crime rendraient intéressant toute étude approfondie de ses gènes.

(Ryo) Une minute… Ce que vous êtes entrain de me dire, c'est que vous avez participé à l'élaboration de ces expériences sur les gènes du crime ?

(Président) Attendez, ne concluez pas aussi vite…

(Ryo) Vous êtes un bel hypocrite… Et vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous avez déclenché.

(Président) Calmez-vous, Ryo. Et écoutez plutôt. Comme vous le savez déjà, nous travaillons sur le clonage humain dans cet institut, cette unité de recherche privée qui ne dépend pas des fonds de l'Etat. Nous travaillons également en parallèle sur beaucoup d'autres choses. Entre autre les gènes du crime. Je ne peux pas freiner les avancements scientifiques, cela ne veux pas dire que je valide forcément toutes les découvertes.

(Ryo) Mais vous y participez, et vous menez des expériences interdites ? !

(Président) Ce que je dis, c'est que de toute façon ces expériences auraient lieu avec ou sans moi. Alors plutôt que de rester à l'écart, il valait mieux qu'un œil espion supervise tout cela.

(Ryo) Un œil espion ?

**Chapitre XII**

(Président) Si vous me laissiez parler plus de trente secondes d'affilée, vous auriez pu entendre ce que j'avais à ajouter.

(Ryo) Alors…

(Président) Il faut comprendre que c'est le meilleur observatoire possible pour être au courant des dernières techniques et connaître les intentions de ceux qui les mettent en place. Bien que votre Premier Ministre et moi-même ayons crée cet institut de recherche, il est sous la direction du Général Sato.

(Ryo) Mais vu que vous suiviez les recherches de près, vous auriez pu prévenir le Premier Ministre des agissements du Général. Vous avez toutes les preuves qu'il vous faut pour cela.

(Président) Ce n'est pas si simple. Comme nous avons une lourde fonction de mener à bien nos pays respectif, le Premier Ministre et moi-même, et que cela nous demande beaucoup de temps… nous n'avons pas que cet institut à gérer… nous avons en quelque sorte laissé les pleins pouvoir au Général, en ce qui concerne l'avancement de ces expériences dans l'institut Homoto.

(Ryo) Alors là, bingo !

(Président) Je ne savais pas au départ, qui était cet homme, et le Premier Ministre avait pleine confiance en lui. Mais au vu des dernières découvertes, je me suis opposé à certaines idées et c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de venir au Japon pour en parler avec le Ministre. Pendant notre réunion secrète qui portait au final sur l'institut, le Général nous a fait part des dernières découvertes sur les gènes du crime et le projet RC et à soumit l'idée qu'avec ses nouvelles données nous pourrions gérer la natalité.

(Ryo) Le projet RC ?

(Président) RC pour ReCréation. Un programme d'expériences grandeur nature, dont le but est de mettre au monde des enfants génétiquement améliorés.

(Ryo) Des enfants sur mesure ?

(Président) C'est ça. Une manipulation sur des embryons.

(Ryo) Qu'est ce que vous appelez au juste manipulation ?

(Président) L'ajout, le retrait ou la transformation de gènes déterminant le physique ou le mental des futurs individus. Vous savez, Ryo, les humains partagent près de 99% de leurs gènes avec les chimpanzés et même 30% avec une laitue ! Vous comprendrez que les manipulations ne vont porter que sur un très petit nombre de gènes mais qui ont des fonctions stratégiques. Les premières manipulations concernent les gènes déterminant le physique, ceux conditionnant la couleur de la peau, des yeux et des cheveux, mais également les gènes à caractère intellectuels et affectifs. Les gènes de l'intelligence, ils conditionnent la mémoire, la vitesse de raisonnement, la capacité à s'adapter aux changements…

(Ryo) Une minute, je suis un peu perdu. Le clonage, les gènes du crime, et maintenant le projet RC ?

(Président) Oui, je sais, c'est beaucoup d'informations en une fois.

(Ryo) Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte… Les manipulations génétiques ouvrent une voie à une altération radicale de l'espèce humaine. Nous nous dirigeons vers une civilisation eugénique, dominée par l'argent, dans laquelle seuls les individus les plus riches arriveront à se payer des enfants parfaits et à assurer leur domination sur le monde. Il n'y aura plus aucune promotion sociale possible et, à terme il se peut même que l'humanité soit scindée en deux espèces, une castre biologiquement d'êtres parfaits et une masse de sous-hommes dominés et exploités.

(Président) Je le sais très bien et j'en suis conscient, et c'est pour cela que le Premier Ministre et moi-même avons rejetés la validation de se projet. Et c'est certainement pour cela que le Général tient à me faire disparaître.

(Ryo) Même si vous veniez à disparaître tragiquement, il resterait toujours le Premier Ministre… Mais si vous mourrez la responsabilité d'un tel attentat sur le territoire Japonais, remettrait en question le pouvoir du Premier Ministre.

(Président) Vous comprenez enfin…

(Ryo) Bien, il faut prévenir les autres.

(Président) Oui, je suis d'accord. Mais… Ryo, comment se fait il que je puisse vous voir et vous entendre ?

Le Président qui pendant toute leur discussion était resté face au miroir, pivota et se retourna pour regarder Ryo. Quand il effectua son demi tour, il ne vit rien, alors il se repositionna face au miroir, mais plus rien.

Ryo avait disparut.

Perplexe, il du prendre quelques minutes pour se remettre de cet entretien quelque peu inhabituel.

Il ne saisissait pas. Pourquoi Ryo était il apparut, ou alors avait il rêvé ?

Puis soudain de la bué apparut sur le miroir, et Nicolas pu voir, à son grand étonnement, des lettres s'inscrire « Je ne sais pas ».

Le Président décida qu'il était temps de tenir au courant le reste de la troupe, et il descendit les rejoindre là ou il les avait laissés… dans le jardin de la propriété.

Quand il y parvient se fut pour constater, que finalement toute la petite troupe était déjà partie, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre, le Président fut interpellé par une mélodie qui semblait venir de l'intérieur de la maison.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la pièce, Le Doc jouait, en s'appliquant, une sonate de Mozart sur un petit piano à queue qui occupait une grande partie d'un coin du salon.

Un verre à la main, Mammouth et Miki écoutaient la musique en silence. Quand à Kaori, elle était assise à une table de travail et pouvait tout à loisir admirer la fleuraison des gentianes dans le jardin. Le Doc fit signe au Président de venir les rejoindre, et alors que celui-ci allait s'asseoir dans l'unique divan qui peuplait le salon, il fut interpellé par un tableau noir qui trônait au milieu de la demeure et sur lequel on pouvait lire une inscription à la craie.

La larme de Sang

Le Général Sato

Le Premier Ministre

Le Président Français

Réunion Secrète

Institut de Recherche Homoto

(Président) Mais ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

(Umi) Comme nous n'y voyions pas très clair dans cette affaire, nous avons décidé, de mettre par écrit les derniers évènements, et par se fait essayer d'y trouver un rapport.

(Miki) Pour le moment nous savons que le Général Sato a proposé un contrat à la Larme pour vous abattre. Et finalement celui-ci est mort. Le Premier Ministre n'a apparemment rien n'à voir dans tout cela mais à tenue une réunion secrète avec vous à propos de ? C'est donc un premier point qu'il va nous falloir aborder, pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe. Ensuite, à cause de l'état de Ryo, nous avons apprit le véritable rôle de l'institut Homoto. Et voici la prochaine question que l'on se pose, pourquoi le gouvernement ne parle pas de ses projets et les tient secret, c'est vrai ? ! Se serait une grande avancé dans le progrès médicale, alors pourquoi le cacher. Et puis quand nous avons voulut pénétrer l'institut, on s'est heurté à une véritable forteresse. Alors, avec votre aide Mr le Président, il va falloir que nous comblions des trous !

(Président) Et bien, effectivement il va falloir que je vous mette au courant de certaine chose sur l'institut Homoto. Je viens d'en faire le tour avec Ryo, mais il faut également que je vous en parle…

(Kaori) Comment ça ? Vous venez d'en faire le tour avec Ryo ?

(Umi) Vous voulez dire que vous l'avez vu ?

(Président) Non seulement je l'ai vu, mais je lui ai parlé. En fait, ça n'a pas duré très longtemps, juste le temps de notre discussion et après il a disparut.

(Doc) Intéressant ! Intéressant…

(Kaori) Ryo, tu es là ?

Kaori gesticulait sur elle-même à la recherche de son partenaire dans la pièce, quand sans prévenir il lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

(Ryo) Arrête de bouger comme ça, tu me filles le tournis.

(Kaori) Ryo, c'est vrai, Nicolas a pu te voir ? Alors vous voyez, je ne suis pas folle, Ah, mon dieu, quel soulagement.

(Miki) Pourquoi dis-tu cela, on te croyait, Kaori.

(Kaori) Je sais, mais vu que j'étais la seule à le voir, je finissais par me demander, si au final mon désir de le savoir vivant n'altérait pas ma raison.

(Umi) Une bonne chose de réglé, mais comment as-tu fait Ryo ?

(Ryo) Je ne sais pas, en fait je voulais tellement éclaircir certains points avec Nicolas, que je me suis mit à enrager, et après vous connaissez la suite.

Kaori transmit les paroles de Ryo à l'auditoire et…

(Doc) Voilà la solution !

(Toute la bande) ?

(Doc) Ca y est, j'ai comprit ! Je suis génial ! Hi ! Hi ! Hi !

(Kaori) Quand il est dans cet état, on ne peut plus rien attendre de lui ! Il vaut mieux attendre que sa crise passe. Et oui, c'est qu'il n'est plus tout jeune, le Doc !

(Doc) Et ! Je t'entends, je te signale, que je suis encore dans la fleur de l'âge !

(Kaori) Oui ! Oui ! Un âge bien avancé !

(Doc) Petite impertinente, tu me payeras ça…

(Umi) Bon, on peut reprendre ou on en était ? !

(Doc) Donc, ce que je disais c'est qu'il semblerait que le métabolisme de Ryo réagisse face à une forte tension. En gros il faut qu'il soit très stressé par un évènement ou alors la colère peut être l'élément déclenchant. Ryo, il faut que tu apprennes à canaliser toute ton énergie, il faut que tu réussisses à générer tous tes sentiments, la colère, la rancœur, la joie, l'amour, et seulement tu pourras apparaître.

(Ryo) Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

(Kaori) Ca vaut le coup d'essayer, Ryo, qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

(Ryo) Je vais essayer, mais je ne te promets rien.

Ryo commença donc à se concentrer, et au prix d'un douloureux effort, il se mit à gesticuler et tournoya sur lui-même en évoquant les divinités des sentiments.

(Kaori) Tu peux me dire ce que tu fabriques ?

(Ryo) Je te signale que j'essaye d'apparaître, alors arrête de me déconcentrer.

(Kaori) C'est pathétique !

(Umi) Mais si on en revenait à vous Mr le Président, qu'est ce que vous vouliez nous dire tout à l'heure ?

(Kaori) Tu as raison, il vaut mieux changer de sujet…

(Ryo) Grrrr…

Ryo continuait de gesticuler dans tous les sens en marmonnant des choses incompréhensible, mais Kaori n'y prêtait plus attention, et continua sur la lancé de Mammouth.

(Kaori) Alors, Nicolas, que vouliez vous nous dire tout à l'heure ?

**Chapitre XIII**

(Président) Pour faire simple et pour résumer… Comme nous avons une lourde fonction de mener à bien nos pays respectif, le Premier Ministre et moi-même, avons en quelque sorte laissé les pleins pouvoir au Général, en ce qui concerne l'avancement des expériences dans l'institut Homoto. Pendant notre réunion secrète qui portait au final sur l'institut, le Général nous a fait part des dernières découvertes sur le clonage, les gènes du crime et le projet RC et à soumit l'idée qu'avec ses nouvelles données nous pourrions gérer la natalité, mais le Premier Ministre et moi-même avons refusés de commercialiser nos découvertes.

(Kaori) Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? Et que signifient toutes ses découvertes ? Et c'est quoi, ce projet RC ?

(Président) RC pour ReCréation. Un programme d'expériences grandeur nature, dont le but est de mettre au monde des enfants génétiquement améliorés, un futur marché des enfants transgéniques en somme.

(Umi) J'ai déjà entendu parler de ce programme. C'est l'ajout, le retrait ou la transformation de gènes déterminant le physique ou le mental des futurs individus, n'est ce pas ?

(Président) Oui, c'est bien cela.

(Kaori) Qu'est ce que vous appelez le marché des enfants transgéniques ?

(Président) Vous êtes au courant, je suppose que ça fait maintenant près de quatre ans que le génome humain a été entièrement décrypté.

(Kaori) Euh !... Oui.

(Président) Et depuis, l'enjeu a été de découvrir la fonction précise de chaque gène et on est maintenant parvenu à identifier ceux qui déterminent chez l'être humain la couleur des yeux, des cheveux et de la peau mais aussi et surtout ceux qui conditionnent une partie de l'intelligence.

(Doc) A cause de ça, l'homme est devenu aujourd'hui objet de brevet.

(Président) C'est vrai. Et grâce au clonage et à la thérapie des gènes, on pourra bientôt créer des bébés sur mesure, en modifiant génétiquement les embryons humains.

Kaori fronça les sourcils…

(Kaori) Je croyais pourtant que le clonage consistait à reproduire des cellules identiques à partir d'une cellule unique.

(Président) Ce n'est pas faux, mais l'intérêt économique du clonage ne réside pas dans la possibilité de fabriquer des copies conformes de certains individus mais dans celle de cibler des transferts de gènes.

(Kaori) C'est-à-dire ?

(Doc) Imagine Kaori que, pour améliorer l'intelligence de ton futur bébé, tu décides de remplacer dans son embryon l'un de ses gènes par un gène extérieur, par exemple le gène de l'intelligence d'un prix Nobel ou d'un esprit supérieur.

(Kaori) Mais je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille…

(Président) Vous non Kaori, mais les autres femmes certainement. Le problème c'est qu'en l'état actuel des techniques la substitution ne va pouvoir s'opérer qu'une fois sur un million.

(Doc) C'est là, que le clonage intervient ?

(Président) Oui, tout à fait. On va multiplier par plusieurs millions les cellules de l'embryon avant de tenter la substitution du gène. Au bout du compte, ce dernier aura pris sur quelques cellules et on aboutira ainsi à un être humain doté du nouveau gène à la bonne place. Fascinant, non ?

(Kaori) Terrifiant, plutôt !

(Doc) Mais dites-nous Mr le Président, a-t-on déjà expérimenté cela dans la réalité ? Je veux dire, sur des êtres humains ?

(Président) En fait, oui, quelques laboratoires privés le font déjà clandestinement pour certaines personnes fortunées.

(Kaori) Mais…

(Doc) Mais… C'est encore illégal !

(Président) C'est justement cette illégalité que le Général Sato voudrait voir levé pour pouvoir enfin rentabiliser ses investissements en ce domaine.

(Umi) Et en ce qui concerne les gènes du crime ?

(Président) Et bien, c'est encore, une autre histoire…

(Ryo) Et si vous nous en disiez plus ! Tout à l'heure vous aviez commencé à me parler de la validité de vos travaux à l'institut de recherche et que depuis quelques mois un sujet d'étude un peu particulier vous préoccupait… Quelqu'un dont les agissements singuliers dans le domaine du crime rendraient intéressant toute étude approfondie de ses gènes. Un prisonnier ?

Avait hasardé Ryo en pensant que les maisons d'arrêts étaient remplies de criminels dont on pouvait à loisir étudier le patrimoine génétique, tout comme on étudiait déjà la psychologie de certains détraqués.

(Président) Je parlais de quelqu'un de vraiment exceptionnel, quelqu'un de presque… inhumain.

Ryo venait une fois de plus de se matérialiser, et au grand étonnement de tout le monde mais aussi à leur grande joie…

(Doc) Ah ! Ryo, tu y es arrivé, tu as réussis à apparaître !

(Ryo) C'est vrai ? ! Vous me voyez ? Oupi !

(Umi) Je suis content de te savoir parmi nous Ryo, mais ne perdons pas le fil de notre histoire, tant que le Président se décide à parler.

(Ryo) Tu as raison, alors ? Qu'est ce que vous entendez par presque… inhumain ?

(Président) Et bien connaissez vous celui que l'on appelle Preston ?

(Ryo/Umi) C'est une plaisanterie ?

John Preston était le tueur en série le plus recherché d'Amérique.

Depuis dix ans, près d'une trentaine de crimes lui avaient déjà été imputés par le FBI et il déconcertait tous les profilers qui se cassaient les dents à essayer de déterminer son profil psychologique.

Il échappait totalement à l'analyse et n'entrait dans aucune des classifications élaborées par les spécialistes du meurtre, son cas semblait en effet relever à la fois du « criminel psychopathe organisé » et du « tueur psychotique et chaotique ». Ses crimes n'obéissaient à aucun mode opératoire récurrent et ses signatures étaient multiples, victimes mutilées, décapitées, cannibalisme, nécrophagie…

Mais ce qui laissait les experts perplexes, c'est que le passé de Preston ne présentait aucun trait commun avec les itinéraires habituels des serial-killers.

Il avait eu une enfance apparemment sans histoire et plus tard avait même été marié à deux reprises, sans que les femmes qui avaient partagé sa vie ne remarquent chez lui de comportement pathologique.

Plus intriguant encore, Preston avait été, pendant plus de 15 ans, un brillant professeur de littérature américaine à Harvard, ou il était très apprécié de ses étudiants et de ses confrères.

Seulement, voilà, 10 ans auparavant, par une chaude après midi d'été, l'honorable Professeur John H. Preston, spécialiste d'Emily Dickinson et de Virginia Woolf, avait étranglé un de ses collègues qui ne cessait de se plaindre de la chaleur, avant de l'enfermer dans le congélateur de l'université pour lui offrir enfin la fraicheur qu'il réclamait.

Et depuis ce jour, la spirale infernale ne s'était jamais arrêtée.

(Kaori) J'ai déjà entendu parler de se tueur, il est d'ailleurs mondialement connu. Je me rappelle qu'une jeune psychologue de la célèbre unité spéciale du FBI de Quantico (le Behavioral Science Unit) était devenue le Profiler le plus célèbre d'Amérique. C'est au moment des arrestations presque simultanées de Bobby Clarton « Le Buveur de sang du Tennessee » et de Georgia Attyllis « la mante religieuse du Texas » qu'avait commencé à se construire une légende autour de se profiler, comment s'appelait elle déjà ?

(Ryo) Rita Muller.

(Kaori) Ah ! oui, c'est ça… Donc, cette femme s'était mit un point d'honneur à essayer de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu arriver à un si prestigieux Professeur. Elle était donc remonté dans le passé de Preston, avait rencontré ses parents à plusieurs reprises, un couple d'enseignant, je crois, et ensuite avait interrogé ses deux femmes. Et comme elle ne trouva rien du coté familiale, elle s'était intéressée à l'itinéraire intellectuel de Preston. A la fin de ses recherches, elle avait réussi à établir le portrait d'un homme d'une grande culture, polyglotte, professeur aux universités de Harvard et de Genève, qui avait passé sa vie à étudier la littérature, la musique et la peinture. Il a écrit une passionnante Histoire de la littérature américaine et avait une connaissance approfondie de Bach et de Gustav Klimt, à qui il a consacré des ouvrages et donnait autrefois des conférences dans les plus prestigieuses institutions. Et un jour, alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas comprit le fonctionnement de Preston, elle décida de se rendre chez lui, comme il s'était enfuit, la maison avait été réquisitionné par l'état, et elle pu donc y pénétrer sans problème. Et je crois, enfin d'après ce que j'ai pu lire sur toute cette affaire, que Rita, à l' instant où elle avait pénétré la maison, elle avait su qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais comment cet homme avait pu écouter Schubert et lire Camus pendant des années pour basculer ensuite dans une boulimie de meurtres et de torture. Au fond elle-même, elle s'avait déjà que rien ne l'aiderait à saisir cela, ni la psychanalyse, ni la criminologie, ni la sociologie. C'était un peu comme si toute cette violence trouvait sa source dans la culture. Comme si toutes les années d'étude et de recherche, au lieu d'apporter sagesse, plénitude et rayonnement, avaient fourni à John Preston une justification pour se lancer dans un tourbillon de meurtres atroces.

Tout l'auditoire était sans voie… Kaori venait dénoncer avec force et passion la vie de cette jeune psychologue qui s'était suicidé après avoir enquêté sur le portrait psychologique de John Preston.

Elle était sortit de l'appartement ce fameux soir d'hiver et s'était logé une balle dans la tête sous les yeux du policier qui l'accompagnait.

Ce soir là, Rita Muller avait comprit… elle avait tourné fiévreusement les pages d'un des ouvrages de Preston sur Klimt, lu ce qu'il écrivait sur « ces corps impudiques à la fois raides et pleins de grâce, emprisonnés dans des écrins dorés et qui donnent l'impression d'avoir été démembrés à force de prouesses inavouables ».

Tout était là dans cette bibliothèque.

Elle avait eu soudain le sentiment que chacun de ces classiques de la littérature portait en lui quelques gouttes d'un océan de meurtres.

Depuis les chants de l'Enfer de Dante, jusqu'aux comportements nécrophiles décrits dans les pages de Sade, en passant par le cannibalisme des sociétés primitives dont parle Lévi-Strauss, jusqu'aux épopées sanglantes de Gilles de Rais qui hantent les livres d'histoire.

(Président) Le Général Sato tenait absolument à mettre la main sur Preston avant le FBI, sans quoi toute possibilité d'analyser ses gènes nous aurait été interdite. Pour arriver à ses fins, il a mis sur pied une sorte de police privée qui a traqué le psychopathe pendant plusieurs mois avec, à l'arrivée, plus de succès que le FBI.

(Miki) Ce n'est pas possible, une milice privée ne peut pas rivaliser avec les forces de l'ordre d'un Etat, tel que les Etats-Unis.

(Président) C'est faisable pour une affaire précise. Le Général a concentré tous ses hommes sur la piste de Preston, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

(Kaori) Ils ont vraiment fini par lui mettre la main dessus ?

(Président) Oui, ils l'ont arrêté et nous avons prélevé quelques échantillons de cellules de sa peau pour les analyses.

(Ryo) Et ensuite ? Qu'ont-ils fait de lui ?

(Président) On ne m'en a pas tenu informé

(Umi) Il n'a pas du le livrer aux flics, ça aurait été bien trop compromettant pour lui.

(Ryo) Il ne pouvait pas non plus le relâcher.

(Président) Non… Il a du hésiter entre le supprimer ou l'intégrer à son équipe de « déménageurs ».

(Kaori) Déménageurs ?

(Ryo) Tueur à gage.

(Kaori) Ah ! d'accord !

(Ryo) Ils auraient passé un marché avec lui ? Ca parait risqué avec un personnage aussi incontrôlable…

- (Président) Je ne sais pas. Sans doute continuent-ils à se livrer sur lui à des expériences scientifiques. Preston ne possède peut être plus tout son libre arbitre.

(Ryo) Ca me parait assez incroyable !

(Kaori) Et tous les employés de l'Institut sont au courant ?

(Président) Non, personne n'est au courant. Il n'y a que le Général, le Premier Ministre et moi.

(Miki) Et ses déménageurs !

(Président) Et ses déménageurs, oui.

(Kaori) Ryo, on ne peut pas laisser continuer le Général.

(Ryo) Je ne vois, qu'une seule chose à faire, pour stopper le Général, et pour nous discréditer auprès des médias…

(Kaori) Qu'est ce que tu as en tête ?

(Ryo) Il va falloir retourner à l'institut.

(Kaori) Quoi ? Pas question, la dernière fois, j'ai failli y laisser ma peau !

(Ryo) Ne t'inquiète pas, cette fois ci je serai là.

**Chapitre XIV**

Après quelques instants Mammouth et Ryo se dirigèrent dans la cuisine pour trouver un peu d'intimité et entamer une discussion.

(Umi) Ryo, si Preston est dans le coup, ça risque de devenir dangereux ?

(Ryo) Je sais, il ne va pas être facile à métriser…

Mais au même moment, les autres les rejoignirent, et alors que le Doc empoignait une poêle à frire, il demanda au Président.

(Doc) Alors Mr le Président, par quoi commence-t-on ?

(Président) D'abord faire revenir les oignons et l'ail dans trois cuillerées d'huile d'olive.

Le reste du groupe n'en revenait pas. Il était plus de 18 heures, ils venaient tout juste de découvrir des informations plus que compromettantes sur l'Institut et surtout que le pire Serial-Killers était en liberté et certainement à leur recherche maintenant, et ces deux types ne trouvaient rien de mieux que de préparer des pates !

(Ryo) Doc, vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de cuisiner ?

(Doc) Relax Ryo, et laisse faire les anciens, on réfléchit mal le ventre vide. Pour le déjeuner Spaghettis à la Napolitaine pour tout le monde !

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Ryo acquiesça…

(Ryo) Ok, mais ne mettez quand même pas trop d'ail, c'est mauvais pour l'haleine ! On ne sait jamais, si une belle jeune fille devait passer par là… Hi ! Hi ! Hi !

(Président) Mais l'ail c'est excellent pour tout le reste, car c'est un vermifuge efficace qui régule la tension artérielle et augmente la production de sperme…

(Ryo) … Si ça augmente la production de sperme… Alors allez-y, vous pouvez en mettre !

(Kaori) Et à quoi ça va te servir, s'il te plait ?

Demanda Kaori, en commençant à être légèrement énervé.

(Ryo) Tu sais bien ? ! Je suis un homme en bonne santé, et on dit aussi que la force d'un homme se mesure à la qualité de son sperme, alors…

(Kaori) Alors prend ça… ça te remettra peut être les idées en place. Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! et en plus, je te rappelle que tu es un fantôme, alors pas de pâte pour toi !

Et Kaori balança une massue, « spécial obsédé sexuel désespérant » en direction de son partenaire.

Quelques corbeaux passèrent au dessus du nettoyeur.

Ryo se remit sur pied rapidement, et il se mit à regarder en direction des deux hommes qui visiblement éprouvaient une réelle joie à faire la cuisine. Cela faisait plaisir à voir, et Ryo regrettai presque de ne pas avoir connu le Président Français dans d'autre circonstances. Certes, c'était un homme compliqué, faisant partie d'une affaire tout aussi compliqué, mais c'était également un bon vivant qui se contentait d'apprécier certaines joies de la vie au jour le jour.

(Doc) Les oignons sont translucides, Mr le Président, dois-je ajouter les tomates ?

(Président) Oui, mettez aussi les herbes et les olives noires. Ah ! Et aussi, je pense que maintenant on peut éviter les mondanités, alors appelez moi tous Nicolas désormais ?

(Doc) C'est d'accord Nicolas. Hum… des herbes fraiches ! sent moi ça Ryo, au lieu de bouder. Voyez vous un des meilleurs plats que j'ai mangé dans ma vie se composait de simples spaghettis au basilic. C'était dans un restaurant en Sardaigne et…

(Ryo) Tient ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais déjà été en Sardaigne ?

(Doc) Tu ne sais pas tout mon petit Ryo !

Comme la journée s'était écoulée à une vitesse incroyable, puisqu'il était maintenant l'heure de diner, tout le monde en profita pour se rafraichir un peu, afin de pouvoir passer à table et de profiter du simple mais non moins délicieux diner que leur avait préparé le Président ainsi que le Doc.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que leur situation allait pourtant s'accélérer plus tard dans la soirée et ce, d'une drôle de façon…

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le jardin, les femmes ayant préparé la table pour souper, quand les hommes se présentèrent.

(Doc) Nous avons bien mérité une pause alcoolisée.

Miki et Kaori froncèrent les sourcils.

(Kaori) Ne comptez pas sur moi pour participer à une de vos beuveries.

(Doc) Quelques verres de vin ne font pas de mal. Et puis je ne vous parle pas de beuverie ! Je vous invite au contraire à une leçon d'histoire, à un voyage dans le temps…

Ryo que l'évocation d'une « pause alcoolisée » avait tiré de son siège, demanda des explications supplémentaires.

(Doc) J'ai ici quelques bouteilles de grande valeur. Je les gardais pour quelques occasions exceptionnelles, mais depuis les informations que nous avons reçues à propos de Preston, je me dis qu'il ne serait pas mauvais d'en ouvrir quelques unes, étant donné les quelques jours que nous risquons de vivre.

(Umi) C'est quand le soleil s'éclipse qu'on en voit la grandeur.

Annonça Mammouth pour cristalliser dans une formule une impression générale ressentit par tous.

(Ryo) Dit moi Mammouth, tu n'aurais pas viré de bord ses derniers temps ? Enfin, je dis ça, parce qu'un nettoyeur qui voit la grandeur du soleil une fois qu'il s'est éclipsé, ça cour pas les rues ? !

(Umi) De quoi j'me mêle, de toute façon tu es un véritable inculte !

(Ryo) Répète ce que tu viens de dire, gros pachyderme homosexuel ?

(Umi) Je vais te massacrer espèce de vermicelle homophobe !

(Doc) Trêve de paroles messieurs. Qui m'aime me suive !

Les deux nettoyeurs en entendant l'appel à une future soirée de beuverie, se regardèrent en chien de faïence, et décidèrent de mettre leur querelle de coté.

Par une petite porte donnant sur le hall d'entrée, toute la bande descendit en file indienne les marches d'un petit escalier en pierre qui menait dans une cave obscure, sans aucune ouverture sur l'extérieur.

Pour éviter les vibrations, le sol était recouvert de sable et de grains.

(Ryo) Fait pas chaud ici !

(Doc) C'est fait exprès, Ryo. La température doit constamment se maintenir autour des 11°c.

(Ryo) Qu'est ce qui se passe sinon ?

(Doc) S'il fait trop froid, le vieillissement du vin se ralentit et certains de ses aromes disparaissent. Dans le cas contraire, le vin se développe trop rapidement par l'action des levures et des bactéries.

Devant eux, s'étendaient des centaines de bouteilles couchées sur des étagères métalliques.

(Ryo) C'est plein de poussière ici, grimaça celui-ci en soulevant une bouteille.

(Doc) Holà ! Ne touche à rien, cria le Doc, en se précipitant vers Ryo, le vin ne doit surtout pas être secoué.

(Ryo) Relaxe Doc !

Le Doc reposa la bouteille de vin à sa place avec une infinie précaution et se mit à déambuler lentement entre les casiers de bouteilles, s'arrêtant de longues minutes devant certains crus pour en examiner attentivement les étiquettes.

(Umi) Faite vite, Doc, c'est vrai qu'on se les gèle, sauf votre respect !

Après moult hésitation, le Doc arrêta son choix et toute la bande put enfin rejoindre la chaleur du jardin.

Lorsque la bouteille fut placée debout sur un petit guéridon, afin que les particules en suspension puissent se déposer au fond du récipient, ils purent enfin apercevoir le trésor : un Château Margaux 1961.

(Président) Ah, un bordeaux ! Nous autres français, nous…

Le Doc s'empressa de couper le Président et lui rappela…

(Doc) Pas si vite, Nicolas, n'oubliez pas que l'Aquitaine a été possession anglaise pendant plus de trois siècle.

(Président) Ouais, il y a neuf cents ans…

(Kaori) Qu'est ce que c'est déjà cette histoire ? Demanda-t-elle intéressée.

(Doc) Et bien, puisque vous me le demandez…

(Ryo) Et ! Doc, tu ne veux pas ouvrir la bouteille, comme ça on va pouvoir boire tout en appréciant ton p'tit cour historique.

(Doc) Ryo, la ferme. Donc, tout a commencé lorsque la belle Aliénor, Duchesse d'Aquitaine, épousa Louis VII, Roi de France, en l'an de grâce 1100 et quelques… Ce Roi était malheureusement plus empressé d'honorer Dieu que sa femme. Déçue par le peu d'enthousiasme que son mari mettait à la satisfaire, la Reine, qui appréciait les chevaliers et les poètes, eut inévitablement quelques aventures galantes. Ces frasques, bien sur, ne furent pas du gout de son mari qui demanda sans tarder l'annulation du Mariage.

(Ryo) Et le vin dans tout ça ?

(Doc) Une minute, j'y viens ! Aliénor, une fois répudiée, récupéra ses possessions et apporta l'Aquitaine en dot à son second mari, Henri Plantagenêt. Ainsi, la ville de Bordeaux devint territoire anglais pout trois siècles et c'est à cette époque que, sous l'influence anglo-saxonne, les taxes sur le vins furent supprimées, ce qui permit de dynamiser leur exportation.

(Président) Epoque étrange et fruste, puisqu'une fois le vin mis en fut, il n'existait aucun procédé de conservation, ce qui faisait que le cru le mieux vendu était aussi le plus jeune, le vin trop vieux étant quant à lui distribué aux pauvres.

(Ryo) Alors, on l'ouvre cette bouteille ? ! ça m'endort vos tirades historiques, lança-t-il en brandissant un tire-bouchon.

**Chapitre XV**

(Doc) Doucement Ryo, et donne moi ce tire-bouchon. Procédons maintenant par étapes. Première phase : la présentation du nectar. Un Château-Margaux 1961. Grandissime millésime pour les médocs. Les conditions climatiques, parfaites cette année là, donnèrent une fantastique récolte considérée comme l'un des meilleurs millésimes du XXe siècle.

Pendant que le Doc professait, le Président avait débouché la bouteille avec d'infinies précautions pour éviter d'émietter le bouchon de liège, devenu très friable avec le temps.

Une fois cette opération effectuée, il essuya le rebord intérieur du goulot avec un mouchoir propre qu'il avait tiré de sa poche.

Et tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à servir le premier verre, Le Doc l'arrêta d'un geste, ouvrit l'un des tiroirs du guéridon et en sortit une astucieuse petite machine à manivelle qui permettait d'effectuer un versement très lent qu'on interrompait dès que le dépôt s'engageait dans l'épaule de la bouteille. Une fois les quatre verres remplis et alors que tout le monde s'apprêtait à gouter le breuvage, le Doc réclama encore une fois leur patience.

(Ryo) Quoi encore ! tu nous mets l'eau à la bouche depuis tout à l'heure, et on peut toujours pas le boire ce vin ?

(Doc) Patience Ryo. Deuxième étapes : la stimulation visuelle. Admirez la couleur et le chatoiement chromatique des robes.

(Kaori) Humm… Rouge foncé.

(Umi) Plutôt grenat.

(Ryo) Depuis quand, tu t'y connais en vin, toi ?

(Umi) Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, face de rat !

(Ryo) Grrr !

(Président) Ni l'un ni l'autre, nous avons à faire ici à une belle robe rubis.

Ryo avait déjà empoigné un verre qu'il commençait à porter à ses lèvres, lorsque que le Doc arrêta son mouvement.

(Doc) Troisième et dernière étapes avant dégustation : la stimulation olfactive et la recherche des arômes.

Kaori se prêta volontiers au jeu et respira son verre pendant une demi-minute.

(Kaori) Ca sent bon le vin…

(Doc) Précise ta pensée, Kaori.

(Kaori) Humm… les épice ?

(Doc) Humm… la truffe plutôt.

Profitant d'un moment d'inattention du Doc, Ryo récupéra deux verres, et en passa un à son acolyte qui était tout aussi impatient que lui de déguster ce nectar, si divinement présenté.

Et ils furent d'ailleurs rapidement suivis par leurs amis.

(Doc) Apprêtez vous à boire du rêve, prévient le Doc, alors qu'il portait son verre à sa bouche.

Une chose était certaine, le vin était très bon, mais ce qualificatif ne suffisait pas au Doc, qui les incita à préciser leurs pensées et leurs impressions.

(Miki) C'est étrange, on a presque l'impression de pouvoir le manger.

(Umi) Oui, c'est exact. Il y a une persistance en bouche que l'on peut compter en minutes.

(Président) Oui, et des connotations agréables de tabac et de cuir.

(Kaori) De pruneaux et de réglisses.

(Doc) Oui, c'est très bien.

(Ryo) Et moi, j'y sens aussi des effluves de cacao et de pains d'épices.

(Kaori) Tu ferais mieux de t'abstenir, c'est pas un milkshake que tu bois !

(Doc) Ne sois pas si dure avec lui, Kaori. D'ailleurs, attends, je vais regoûté. Humm… oui ! oui ! Et il y a aussi un léger parfum de fleurs je crois ?

(Président) Exact, c'est des roses….

(Umi) Oui, ou des violettes.

Et là, tout le monde stoppa net, tout en fixant mammouth du regard. Il est vrai qu'il est surprenant qu'un tel homme puisse être aussi sensible à la dégustation d'un tel breuvage… Mais le Doc était presque au bord des larmes, ému par la perfection de son vin.

(Doc) Ah ! Il est superbe, su-per-be ! ça restera comme un des grands souvenirs gustatifs de ma vie. C'est une boisson pour l'âme les enfants, équilibrée, charnue, moelleuse et veloutée.

(Président) C'est divin, Doc.

Et tout en souriant, Ryo ajouta…

(Ryo) ça vaut une soirée de beuverie avec mes jolies danseuses, je dois l'avouer !

Après les heures de discussions de l'après midi, le vin leur apporta une petite sensation de griserie qui fit naitre entre eux un climat de camaraderie.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, ils ouvrirent cinq nouvelles bouteilles qui finirent de les souler complètement, ce qui déboucha sur un brouhaha de conversations animées mais peu cohérentes.

Miki et Mammouth étaient restés à l'extérieur parlant au clair de lune, le Doc et le Président s'étaient affalés sur les fauteuils de cuir dans le salon, tandis que Kaori avait laissé une place à côté d'elle sur le canapé à… Ryo.

(Ryo) Cache-moi ces jambes et cette poitrine, s'il te plait, tu nous fais mal. Si tu restes dans cette tenue, je ne réponds de rien.

Annonça Ryo sur le ton de la plaisanterie ! Mais, Kaori, les joues rosies par l'émotion le regarda et ne sachant trop comment réagir face à un Ryo visiblement différent, lui demanda tout simplement...

(Kaori) Voyons Ryo, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

(Président) In Vino veritas.

Beugla le Président, passablement gris, voulant sans doute expliquer que la vérité que l'homme ne dirait pas à jeun risquait de lui échapper sous l'emprise de la boisson.

(Ryo) Kaori, que dirais-tu d'aller se promener un peu dans le jardin ?

Kaori hésita quelques instants, puis décida d'accepter, elle voulait plus que jamais aller au bout de ce qui serait enfin leur discussion.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au bord du petit bassin de la propriété du Doc, ou ils s'étaient d'ailleurs retrouvé la veille.

Ils étaient bien… les épreuves difficiles qu'ils avaient vécues ces derniers jours avaient fait disparaître toute animosité entre eux.

Pas une fois ils n'abordèrent la tragédie de l'accident de Ryo, et ne prononcèrent pas non plus le nom de Preston.

Le vin aidant et comme ils cherchaient des sujets de conversations futiles, n'osant pas aborder le sujet de leur histoire, Kaori se mit à lui parler de son désir de se réincarner en oiseau migrateur si cela était possible.

(Kaori) Tu imagines le bonheur de pouvoir regarder la terre en prenant de la hauteur ! Etre là haut dans le ciel, libre et éloignée de tout…

(Ryo) Très tentant en effet.

(Kaori) Tu as des projets pour une vie prochaine ?

(Ryo) Je me réincarnerai en tortue géante et j'irai vivre dans l'île des Galápagos. Certaines grosses tortues vivent parfois près de deux cents ans. Elles sont contemplatives, passent la plupart de leur temps à dormir et restent immobiles pendant si longtemps qu'on les confondrait presque avec des minéraux.

Kaori riait beaucoup… Il se passait véritablement quelque chose entre eux… Ryo lui proposa quelques choses à boire, et elle le remercie pour son attention.

Kaori était stupéfaite, son partenaire agissait de façon, absolument merveilleuse, romantique, il était même devenu, galant et attentionné.

Elle avait peur de briser cet instant magique, et n'osa pas lui demander ce qui pouvait bien provoquer chez lui un tel changement. Alors elle décida tout simplement d'apprécier ce moment à sa juste valeur, et demanda à Ryo…

(Kaori) Ryo, et si on faisait un jeu ?

(Ryo) Un jeu ?

(Kaori) Oui… Et si tu me disais ce que tu aimes dans la vie, je veux dire vraiment…

(Ryo) OK. J'aime les robes très courtes, les camées, les dentelles, les crucifix, l'alpinisme, l'absinthe, les chardons… A toi maintenant.

(Kaori) Voyons voir… J'aime Schubert, l'odeur de la fleur d'oranger, courir sous la pluie, les randonnées…

Ryo se positionna devant elle et reprit la parole en faisant toutes sortes de gestes avec ses mains, en mettant dans ses paroles un zeste de provocations.

(Ryo) J'aime la démesure, l'effusion, la lingerie, le sexe et les larmes…

Kaori se positionna devant son partenaire pour se porter à sa hauteur et reprit à son tour.

(Kaori) J'aime le silence, les petites églises, les oiseaux, le vent, les antiquités, les anciennes odeurs qui rendent mélancoliques.

Ryo s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et la souleva pour la faire tournoyer.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou en riant, et, alors que leurs lèvres se rapprochaient dangereusement, le Président qui arrivait en courant dans leur direction, les interrompit.

Comme prit en faute, Ryo reposa précipitamment sa partenaire sur la terre ferme, et se tourna vers le Président qui était suivie de très près par le Doc.

(Président) Désolé d'interrompre vos roucoulements de colombes, les amis, mais il va falloir précipiter les choses.

En quelques mots le Président les mit au courant de ses intentions, pour anticiper sur les agissements du Général Sato (et trouver au plus vite des renseignements sur le projet scientifique secret de Sato), il avait dans l'idée de se réintroduire dans le centre de recherche. Il prétendait avoir bien réfléchi… Le général allait certainement agir au plus vite, pour éviter de se faire contrer par ce que savait le Président et…

(Ryo) C'est exactement ce que je vous ai proposé cette après midi ! Et c'est maintenant que vous vous réveillez ?

(Président) Euh !Disons que je tenais juste à le confirmer. Bon alors on y va ?

(Ryo) On est tous complètement saoul, ça va pas la tête ? ! On s'introduira dans l'institut demain soir, ça nous laissera la journée pour s'organiser.

(Président) D'accord. Bon et bien… désolé de vous avoir dérangé ! Vous pouvez reprendre ou vous en étiez….

Et là, sous le regard ébahit de Ryo et du Doc, Kaori balança sans ménagement une massue de 200 tonnes sur le président.

Celui-ci s'écroula sur le sol et se mit à gémir de douleur.

(Président) Mais… pourquoi ?

(Doc) Je crois que Kaori n'a pas apprécié d'être dérangé pour si peu !

**Chapitre XVI**

Après que les deux hommes soient retournés dans le salon, Ryo se retourna pour faire face à sa partenaire. Kaori semblait bouleversé… Il décida donc de mettre fin à ses souffrances. Même Muscade, le chat persan roux du Doc qui avait également assisté à la scène, envoya un coup de patte hostile en direction du Président pour manifester son mécontentement.

(Ryo) Kaori, pourquoi t'es-tu énervé contre Nicolas ?

Kaori semblait visiblement gêné…

(Kaori) Je n'en sais rien.

(Ryo) Je crois au contraire que tu le sais ….

(Kaori) Je te dis que je n'en sais rien… Bon, je vais aller me coucher.

Ryo se rapprocha d'elle, et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, ce qui eut pour effet de la surprendre.

Mais elle se laissa néanmoins faire.

Alors Ryo se rapprocha… se pencha… et contre toute attente, déposa un tendre et doux baisé sur la joue de celle ci, à la limite de l'encolure de ses lèvres.

Ses jambes se mirent à se dérober, et alors qu'elle commençait à perdre son équilibre, Ryo glissa ses mains sous les hanches de sa partenaire et la regarda, d'un regard pénétrant.

Ryo était comme envouté, il ne se contrôlait plus, il la désirait…

Ses mains se perdirent au creux des reins de sa belle, il la désirait tellement… Alors il se rapprocha encore plus prêt d'elle…

(Kaori) Ryo…

(Ryo) Ne dis rien.

Et alors qu'il allait enfin pouvoir posséder ses lèvres… avec force et passion… les deux battants de la porte fenêtre du salon s'ouvrirent pour laisser apparaître le Doc et le Président, le teint plus pale que d'habitude.

Ils étaient escortés sans ménagement par deux hommes.

D'un geste brusque, l'un des hommes qui portait un catogan projeta le Doc au milieu du jardin. Il semblait apparemment que c'était lui qui menait les opérations.

Son compagnon, les doigts crispés sur la gâchette de son arme, était prêt à les abattre au moindre geste douteux.

Toute la bande avait été prit au dépourvu et ne disposait d'aucun moyen pour se défendre, les nettoyeurs ayant exceptionnellement laissé leurs armes dans leur chambre. L'homme au catogan fit signe à son compère de les menotter.

Malgré la situation, Ryo se rassura, constatant que, dans leur malheur, ils avaient au moins la chance de ne pas s'être retrouvé face à Preston.

(Homme au Catogan) Une seule question, messieurs-dames, ou sont les duplicatas ?

(Président) Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

(Homme au Catogan) Je parle des preuves des expériences qui sont faite à l'institut, et que vous avez certainement copiées sur des disquettes. Alors je répète ma question, ou sont ces disquettes ?

(Président) Mais, nous n'avons pas de disquettes. Nous n'avons pas fait de copie. Nous nous sommes introduits dans l'institut juste pour récupérer le corps de Mr Saeba.

(Ryo) Non mais je rêve… avec tout ce que vous saviez, vous n'avez même pas fait de copie ?

(Président) Je vous signale Saeba, que ce jour là, nous n'avions pas vraiment le temps !

(Homme au Catogan) A qui parlez-vous ?

Toute l'assemblée mit un certain temps avant de comprendre, que certainement, Ryo n'était pas visible des deux hommes. Alors Mammouth prit la parole, pour laisser le temps au nettoyeur de s'organiser et trouver une solution.

(Umi) C'est à moi qu'il parle, il est complètement saoul, on vient de s'enfiler cinq bouteilles de vin, alors il y voit plus trop clair, le p'tit Président…

(Président) Et ! Je ne suis pas petit….

(Homme au Catogan) La ferme. Je répète ma question, ou est la disquette ?

Ce disant, le colosse tira de sa ceinture un poignard rutilant dont l'efficacité n'était pas à remettre en doute.

Toute la bande échangea rapidement quelques regards inquiets, mais aucun d'eux ne répondit à la question.

L'interlocuteur qui semblait s'attendre à cette réaction, ne laissa pas le silence s'installer.

Il se retourna et, dans un geste brusque, attrapa par la peau du cou le chat persan du Doc qui ronronnait sur le divan, indifférent jusque là à l'agitation nouvelle qui régnait dans la pièce. Sans même prendre le temps de répéter sa question, l'homme, sous leurs regards horrifiés, éventra l'animal sur toute sa longueur. Muscade poussa un cri bref mais atroce pendant que ses entrailles se répandaient sur la moquette, formant un amas de viscères et de boyaux sanguinolents.

Le Doc effaré n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer une parole.

Le tueur lança violemment ce qui restait du chat sur une des parois du mur puis, essuyant avec calme une tache de sang sur la manche de sa veste, répéta sa question distinctement.

(Homme au Catogan) Ou est la disquette ?

(Président) Mais… puisque je vous dis qu'il n'y a pas de disquette, se mit à hurler le Président.


End file.
